


Моя С+ Жизнь

by diei_elf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Styles Stilinski Reporter, Tattoo, Underage Smoking, chase - Freeform, chopping off Styles's finger, fastburn, in New York City, in russian, mafia, obscene language, the death of the hale pack
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: Пролет с поступлением из-за тупой ошибки. Проведенные ночи на улице. Съемка репортажей с мест преступлений, как способ вопреки всему, догнать свою мечту. И один член испанской мафии с таким же, как сам, суровым именем Дерек, ставший его красной звездочкой на доске желаний. Нью-Йорк определенно дал ему больше, чем он думал. Главное не умереть в конце, просрав все заработанные монетки.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Kudos: 2





	Моя С+ Жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> подборка эстетики к фф: https://vk.com/album-104038092_274590376  
> мой новостной паблик: https://vk.com/ficexeniaone 
> 
> *этот фанфик также есть на КФ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9801739   
> ~ если копируете текст и размещаете его где-то, дайте мне знать заранее, спасибо ~

Бейкон Хиллс. Июнь 2015.

Слово дня: «Пранк». Именно это Стайлз увидел на экране телефона от приложения для увеличения лексикона в десять утра местного времени, когда была первая суббота месяца и все, но не он, конечно же, как он смог бы, писали экзамены, к которым он не был допущен из-за глупого недоразумения. Реально глупого. Тупого. Слов нет. Этот придурок... Старый пердун с сединой, который по вечера пятницы злоупотребляет пирогами матушки, с которой все еще живет, хотя уже почти такой же старый, как она, не допустил его к экзаменам. И почему? Да потому что, Джексон говна кусок? додумался притащить чучело из соломы на вечеринку, распечатать на листе А4 фотографию этого самого учителя-пердуна и, повесив фотку на самодельную куклу, сжечь все это, поливая этот костер еще водкой, что Стайлз принес с собой. Кто-то из девчонок заснял все это на телефон и выложил в Фейсбук. В итоге видео дошло и до сжигаемого на вечеринке учителя, что любит также сильно как пироги еще и занижать всем оценки и оставлять на дополнительные без права на то. В общем, учитель шутку не заценил.

Стайлз видел то видео, которое опубликовали с левой пустой странички и, конечно же, сразу заметил себя на нем. Его лицо было в кадре, и, что и самое главное, только его! Удивительно, как Джексон и все сто человек, что были тогда на пати, остались без проблем. И просто, блять, чудеса, почему его, сидящего у бассейна рядом и даже не смотрящего в сторону горящего чучела, отчислили из школы перед самым выпуском, еще и не допустив до сдачи SAT, к которому он готовился. Он впервые готовился к экзамену, а для чего?

Наверное, ему по судьбе написано быть лохом, который вечно оказывается крайним. Его столько раз ловили за руку там, где он был не при делах, что уже тошно от копов, у которых он сидит в камере в участке чаще, чем сидит в своей комнате в дерьмовом детском доме за учебниками. На самом деле он никогда не зубрил ничего. Но он не тупой, хоть и не везучий донельзя. У него отличные, самые отличные отметки. Лучше него в школе только Лидия, рыжая вундеркиндша с параллельной группы. Стоит сказать, Стайлз пытался как-то даже подкатить к Лидии, но Джексон все обломал. Богатый мальчик, чье IQ ниже, чем у попугая, годится Лидии только в сомелье, но, почему-то, они все равно вместе со средней школы. А начиная со старшей, так еще и жить стали вместе. Стайлз видел вещи Лидии в доме Джексона. Было неприятно. Но уходить из-за этого с тусовки, на которую его в коим-то веке позвали, он не хотел. Зря. Надо было сливать. Сейчас бы спокойно писал экзамены, как все, получил бы свои сто баллов, подал бы документы и через месяц уже был бы в Нью-Йорке, изучал, у кого можно таскать сигареты в общежитие, а у кого и что поинтереснее. Все же Нью-Йорк не их богом забытый городок черт знает где, там больше возможностей и приключений.

Ну, хотел приключений — получай. Иногда желать о чем-то стоит аккуратнее. Это правило он усек. А дальше? Что теперь он будет делать? Через три месяца ему будет только двадцать. Он не может еще год жить в стремном приюте, подрабатывая в маке где-нибудь на окраине города за три копейки, пока ему не стукнет двадцать один и его не выкинут из гнездышка. Стайлз знает, что способен на большее. У него большие планы на жизнь. Которые обрушились из-за Джексона...

— Пидр, — выдыхая сигаретный дым и кидая докуренную сигарету на землю, чтобы потушить ее носком старого, просящего о смертельной инъекции кеда, говорит Стайлз. Мечислав, на самом деле. Но его имя одна из вещей «не повезло» и, поэтому, когда его родители умерли, когда ему было шесть, и все, кто знал, как его зовут и мог выговорить его имя с первого раза закончились, он взял себе новое имя, придумав его, пока драил унитаз в детском доме. Стайлз Стилински. Стильно, не так ли? Так, так.

Темные каштановые волосы Стайлза кажутся почти черными, потому что он не мыл голову почти неделю, а ночью ему снились кошмары и он взмок, так и не приняв утром душ после этого. Некоторые пряди стали капелькой на конце, а все, что осталось от геля на волос, было лишь намеком на старую форму зачесанной прически. В старой футболке MisFits и джинсах, бледный, с мешками под глазами и обидой в глазах, какая обычно бывает у детей, он, должно быть, выглядел тем еще бомжом или наркоманом.

Не удивительно, что у него нет друзей. Он говорит то, что думает, выходит за рамки, что общество так усердно выстроило ему, живет так, как может и хочет, больше — как хочет. Он не офисный планктон, у него нет тормоза «опасно» и, в принципе, ему уже и все равно на тормоза и приличия. Зачем расписывать сюжет и думать, как лучше и надо делать, если у тебя нет семьи, денег, планов на жизнь, и вообще ничего. Он мог бы умереть, но это скучно. Поэтому, Стайлз взял план с «поступить на журфак в один из лучших вузов большого города и развлечься как можно лучше, пока не отказали или легкие от сигарет, или почки от водки и энергетиков».

Как-то раз к ним в школу, ту, среднюю, а не старшую, приезжали журналисты. Тогда убили двух девочек, и вот они про это снимали. Стайлз спрятался тогда за деревом и смотрел, как команда журналистов, состоящая из: репортера, оператора и водителя, а еще кого-то в юбке, может, дамочки на телефоне, умело все снимала, создавая из воздуха, из безвкусной жизни, что-то интересное, что перчит во рту. Когда репортерша говорила с микрофоном в руке про их город и про жертв, Стайлз словно заново взглянул на ситуацию. Погрузился в нее. Почувствовал себя тем, кто знает больше других, кто узнает про все быстрее других, и ему это так понравилось, что он решил, что вот оно, то, чем он будет заниматься, когда вырастет. Тоже будет узнавать про преступления и первым снимать про них, являясь некой телевизионной новостной иконой в костюме.

И тут его обломали. Старый пердун. Сжечь бы его тачку на парковке. Чтобы потом из долгов не вылез до самого гроба и ходил до школы пешком...

Стайлз уходит от школы и смотрит на голубую машину учителя, которого «жег» Джексон, а не он, и Стайлз задумывается о том, что он хочет уничтожить больше. Эту голубую развалину, или, может, Порше парня Лидии. Плевать, что Лидия ему нравится. Ее парень заслужил. Он подставил его, пусть и случайно. За такое нужно хоть чем-то заплатить... Джексон и чучело сжег, и при девчонке все еще остался, и экзамены благодаря богатым родителям в верхушке общества сейчас лучше него напишет. Не-ет... не пойдет.

Уголок губ лезет вверх. Осматриваясь по сторонам, Стайлз вытаскивает из заднего кармана ключи от своего джипа (единственное, на что ему удалось накопить за свое существование) и с опьяняющим чувством удовольствия проводит легко, как по маслу ножом, ключами по серебристому борту машины Джексона. Остается длинная царапина, которую не получится закрасить лаком. Придется чинить в салоне, а, учитывая, сколько стоит починить Порше хоть что-нибудь, обойдется Джксону это если не в кругленькую, то в существенную сумму. А его родители вроде уехали на Богамы, и хрен знает когда должны вернуться. Так что денег у Джексона в обрез, только то, что оставили на карте, и что он уже просрал на вечеринку в прошлое воскресенье. Ух. Пусть почувствует себя лохом хоть раз в жизни, пусть поездит на царапанной машине, мистер «Я Идеал».

Останавливаясь у багажника тачки, у которой случилось «бо-бо», Стайлз улыбается еще шире. В его голове начинает танцевать под клубную музыку, что все еще не вышла из памяти с той вечеринки, его совесть. Они заодно. И, наверно, одной царапины будет недостаточно? Может еще...

— Эй! — Взрослый голос позади него заставляет его выронить ключи на асфальт.

Стайлз быстро поднимает их, прячет в кармане и убегает прежде, чем тот, кто его спалил, успеет поймать его и отвезти снова в участок, где всегда душно и пахнет потом, а еще бумагой и металлом. За решеткой сидеть всегда неудобно, там жесткие металлические лавочки, привешенные к стене на цепи, а еще жужжит лампа, что раздражает его СДГВ-шный мозг, словно пытка музыкой. Но что-то в этом участке есть. Возможно, он был в участке у Шерифа Пэрриша уже столько раз, что место стало ему более близким домом, чем приют. Его там все знают, а он знает их. Пэрриш, хоть и говорит ему завязывать и осуждает его поведение и все его мелкие преступления, все же не считает его плохишом из плохишей. Стайлз просто знает это. Видит некую отцовскую, хоть он шерифу никто, привязанность в глазах Пэрриша.

Но он не может остаться в Бейкон Хиллс только из-за Пэрриша, который иногда угощает его едой и заключает в наручники осторожнее, чем остальных. Ему нужно идти в ту сторону, куда он всегда хотел идти. Ему нужно во чтобы ни стало уехать в Нью-Йорк. Возможно, если он продаст машину, ему хватит денег на билет, а там будь, что будет. В большом городе найти деньги легче, чем здесь. Он справится. Ведь так? 

У него всегда были проблемы с верой в себя. 

******

Нью-Йорк. Август 2016 года.

Ночь. Чуть больше четырех утра субботы. Открыты все ночные клубы, работающие до самого рассвета, но закрыты некоторые не круглосуточные магазины, офисы и, в том числе, и тату-салоны, в один из которых Стайлзу срочно необходимо успеть заехать сделать татуировку. Какую неважно. Он узнал, что в татуировщиках появился мастер, что делает татуировки людям, и после чего эти люди таинствующим образом пропадают. Полиция заинтересовалась этим делом и начала его расследование. Правда, допрос тату-мастера им ничего не дал. У того было алиби, он всегда был на камерах во время, когда пропадал вышедший из его салона клиент. Но что-то здесь не чисто. И интересно. Непонятно. Стайлз звал Малию, новенькую из отдела ночных новостей с местного небольшого канала, куда Стайлз продает свои репортажи, с собой. Но та отказалась, когда они уже проходили в метро, чтобы доехать до нужного татуировщика, ибо Стайлз рассчитывал, что они сыграют парочку влюбленных, он скажет, что хочет сделать своей девушке тату, и Малия сделает себе тату, чтобы узнать — из-за татуировки у этого мастера пропадают люди или это совпадение. В общем, Малия была нужна ему как наживка. И она это поняла и бросила его одного играть в эти безумные игры. В конце концов, ей не платили за то, чтобы она портила свое чистое тело, подвергала себя опасности и ехала в ливень хуй знает куда в Эссекс-Стрит на Манхэттен в четыре утра, за час до новостей, которые ей нужно подготовить в электроном виде для канала.

Ну и не надо. Стайлз не слишком-то и расстроился. Он не против сделать татуировку, правда, денег на нее у него нет, просто он думал, что, захватив с собой кого-то, он сможет привлечь к себе больше внимания. Двое, где есть и парень и девушка, молодого и самого привлекательного для маньяка или серийника, возрастом, как-то лучше, чем просто парень-одиночка, уже забитый татухами от пояса до шеи. Им одним могут не заинтересоваться. Он нашел список тех, кто делал тату у этого «Бориса», и не все они пропали. Лишь некоторая часть. Значит, есть какой-то критерий?..

Двери вагона метро, в котором не так уж много людей для Большого Яблока, открываются перед ним. Две черные наклейки «не прикасаться к дверям» разъезжаются вместе с дверьми в стороны, как ширмы перед началом представления, и Стайлз, накинув капюшон красной толстовки, выходит на платформу, сворачивая сразу влево к лестнице на выход.

Он проходит вагоны «8481» и «8482». На 83 уже выход, лестница, ведущая вниз. Стайлз быстро спускается по ней, оказываясь на нижней станции, где играет у кого-то на колонке реп, а парень в желтой накидке верится на квадратике 5 на 5 красных плиток, которыми уложен весь пол. Впереди, у белой стены, напротив от подземного танцора, пробегает жирная крыса. В Нью-Йорке их много. Мыши и крысы здесь даже в большем количестве, чем люди, ведут активный образ жизни. Приехав в Йорк впервые и проходя ветрину приличного магазина, Стайлз испугался мышки, что пробежала перед ним как пуля. В БХ на улицах днем он никогда не видел мышей или крыс. В родном городе можно было встретить разве что кроликов или оленей, вышедших из леса возле школы...

Стайлз подкидывает танцору пару баксов (потому что знает, что такое, когда тебе нужны деньги так, что ты готов делать что угодно) и выходит из метро по лестнице. Он выходит на улицу Эссекс, напротив, через дорогу от него, Мак, который все еще работает. Интересно, Арчи там? Этот парень устроился на кассу вместе с ним, год назад. Стайлз не взял его телефона, потому что однажды резко уволился, став сразу работать там, где хотел, в журналистике. Тогда, проработав в маке два месяца и уже почти разочаровавшись достаточно, чтобы сигануть под вагон метро, коп арестовал его за раскуривание травы у парка и Стайлз, сидя в машине, услышал по рации, как сообщают о ДТП рядом с ними. Из-за этого ДТП они поехали туда, а не сразу в участок, куда бы заперли Стайлза на несколько суток. И пока коп что-то делал на месте ДТП, где встретились легковушка и грузовичок репортеров, мчащих на дело об убийстве парня в гетто, Стайлз сидел в полицейской машине и слушал бесконечный поток оповещения по рации о преступлениях, видел кровь на асфальте, видел, как на место прибывают другие репортеры и снимают тех, что разбились, и думал: какого черта он делает в Маке на кассе? Вот оно. Он же хотел так. Судьба сама даже напомнила ему, что он планировал, и о чем забыл, приехав и растерявшись в большом городе, где цены в три раза больше на все, чем в БХ и где всю суровее, чем он думал. Большой город — большие возможности, он знает, но узнал только по приезду, что это с учетом, что ты этими возможностями пользуешься, а не проходишь мимо них. Если ты сидишь без дела и пинаешь хуи, растрачивая талант, то большой город тебя жует и выплевывает, забирая, а не отдавая. Вот и все.

В итоге Стайлз, которого коп в спешке забыл пристегнуть наручниками, забрал рацию полицейского и бесшумно открыв дверь, вышел на улицу и убежал. Он еще сутки боялся, что его найдут и упекут за решетку по серьезному, но этого не случилось. Может, копу было стыдно рассказывать, как его обокрал какой-то лох с улицы, а, может, просто всем было западло искать его за какую-то рацию, которых в запасе в участке еще штук сто. В любом случае, случилось то, что случилось, и Стайлз уволился с мака, подключил полицейскую рацию к себе в джип, который купил через три месяца, и каждую ночь (ибо ночью всегда интереснее) стал следить за интересными происшествиями и выезжать на них. Он не всегда приезжал первым. Чаще всего на месте уже были репортеры и камеры, и тогда смысла снимать ему не было. Так он думал, пока не нашел фишку. Если даже не успел первым на место, даже если камера твоя дерьмо, а не проф, как у тех, кто работает на канал, если ты снимешь больше, чем телевизионщики, твой репортаж купят и пустят в эфир, а их откатят и забудут. Берут то, что больше цепляет, что лучше показывает ситуацию.

Его съемки с мест ДТП, где он снял кровавые тела и близко подошел, в отличие от телевизионщиков, все купили. Каждый раз он становился все более рискованным и снимал больше и лучше. Ему стали платить больше и в итоге он даже купил проф камеру и ноутбук. А еще выучил город и научился ориентироваться в нем без карты в телефоне, который иногда разряжается в самый неподходящий момент. В общем, все прекрасно.

И так и должно быть. Он должен первым узнать про этого татуировщика и его жертв и снять про это репортаж, или, если не получится снять на камеру, хотя бы написать. Пишет он хуже, чем снимает, но это лучше, чем ничего. Если он первым достанет каналу новость, то они заплатят ему раза в два больше обычного. Он сможет наконец отремонтировать джип, который уже не чинится скотчем и отказывается ехать, и снять что-то получше, чем комната в малопрестижном районе Бруклина, где он сейчас живет. В этой комнате места как в собачьей будке, все время по полу шныряют тараканы, плита на газу, который не зажигается по пол часа, и еще ванная как в Японии, где он и сидя не влезает. Это даже хуже, чем в детском доме. Не для этого он сюда приезжал. Пора брать выше. Расти.

Пройдя Макдональдс и пару перекрестков, Стайлз достал воображаемую карту, что всегда у него в голове, и вспомнил, где находится салон «Татуировки Первого Класса», в котором и работает интересующий его мастер. От станции метро это не так далеко, просто все время прямо, а на четвертом перекрестке повернуть налево, там еще рядом маленький парк, вот на нем, но в противоположную сторону. Потом по улице Канал прямо до конца дома и в нем, в подвальном помещение, будет салон.

Стайлз не знал ничего о салоне, кроме, что там никогда не случалось плохих инцидентов, в нем дорогой ремонт, а открылся от недавно, после того как какой-то богатый русский мужик выкупил помещенье. Квадратные метры в городе дорого стоят, особенно те, что возле метро и в престижных районах вроде этого. На что и зачем было открывать салон татуировок вопрос, но пресноватый. Это не так уж интересовало Стайлза. Ему больше было любопытно, что там внутри. Что за мастер, который клеймит людей и отправляет на смерть. Или не смерть. Люди с его работами просто исчезли с радаров. Возможно, они еще живы, но... это так маловероятно. Хотя и все же возможно.

Вытаскивая последнюю сигарету в пачке, Стайлз прячет ее от успокаивающегося дождя и поджигает. Огонек мигает в ночи, как фара проезжающего такси на повороте, и от сигареты начинает развеиваться по ветру призрачный дым. Он обжигает легкие, и Стайлз месяц как кашляет, возможно, от курения, и подумывает бросить, но каждый раз думает «а, потом» и снова курит. Это успокаивает. Без сигарет его ум блуждает, а рот говорит сам какие-то слова. Возможно, ему бы начать пить какие-то таблетки, но ценник у психотерапевтов, что работают с сдвг больными, такие, что узелок в животе затягивается и глаза на лоб лезут. Может, он и зарабатывает, но ему все еще не хватает. Деньги как вода, утекают сквозь пальцы, когда ты никогда не умел вести учет доходов и расходов. Его не учили взрослой жизни, максимум, чему его учили, это как пользоваться банковскими услугами и что такое банковский счет, на экономике в последнем классе средней школы.

— Ой, простите, — девушка проходит мимо и задевает его плечом, отчего сигарета выпадает у Стайлза из рук на землю и тухнет..

Она останавливает и смотрит вниз, а Стайлз успевает за это время быстренько рассмотреть ее. Темные прямые волосы лежат на черной лакированной куртке, и на шее из-под волос виднеются чернила на шелковистой коже, татуировка цветочной лозы. Девушка улыбается, и на ее щеках появляются ямочки, а в карих глазах отражается свет от неоновой вывески тату-салона, возле которого они стоят.

— Мне так неловко, — начинает объяснять она. Стайлз замечает, что девушка в коротком узком платье и думает, не холодно же. Он уже замерз. Хоть и лето, но погода - дерьмо то еще. Как осенью. Вот тебе и летний сезон.

— Плевать, забей, — говорит Стайлз и хочет уйти, потому что салон может быть закрыт, хотя свет вроде через дверь виднеется, значит, внутри кто-то еще есть и он может успеть, но тут девушка останавливает его, как-то слишком сильно схватив за руку и округлив и так круглые глаза.

— Наверно, я веду себя странно для нынешнего общества, — она отпускает руку, когда видит, что Стайлз не убегает, — но родители меня так воспитали. Да и ты ничего. Может, взамен сигарете, хотя бы зайдешь погреться в салон? Я там работаю вместе с папой. Ничего такого, просто выпьем по кофе, согреешься... а то весь промок, смотреть жалко.

Она тихо смеется, хотя Стайлз не видит ничего забавного. Если бы не его прокаченные навыки общения и рабочие навыки журналиста видеть то, чего не видят другие, он бы подумал, что девка просто хочет подкатить к нему, а может, обманом завлечь в салон и потом сказать «давай деньги, иначе скажу отцу, что ты меня изнасиловал», но Стайлзу кажется здесь что-то другое. Но что он не знает. Просто чуйка на такие вещи. Да и салон...

— Ты про этот салон? — Он полуоборачивается, указывая на вывеску позади себя. — Я как раз туда и шел. Крутое совпадение, не находишь?

Он решает подыграть и улыбается ей. Она кивает:

— Нахожу. Может, нам суждено было встретиться сегодня? — Она невзначай берет его под руку, и они идут в салон. — Меня, кстати, Эллисон зовут. А тебя?

Стайлз ухмыляется, открывая дверь и пропуская Эли первой, заходя за ней.

— Стайлз.

Помещение в черно-красных тонах, такое, немного лофт. Стильно, просто, дорого. Пахнет электронными сигаретами с сладким запахом и чем-то еще немного химозным, что Стайлз не различает. При входе их встречает пустующая стойка регистрации. Стайлз осматривается по сторонам, пока Эли цокает на каблуках вперед, куда-то в зал, где, может, и делают татуировки. Стайлз не слышит машинки. Значит, на сеансе сейчас никого нет. Еще он замечает камеру под потолком, и он знает эти модели. Присматриваясь, он видит, что красная лампочка просто горит, а не мигает с некоторой периодичностью, что значит, что камера или муляж, или работает неисправно. Занимательно. Кто-то поставил ее или из-за галочки, сэкономив на безопасности, или нарочно не желая заснять что занимательное? Кажется у того, кто смог купить, а не снять это помещение, сделав ремонт в нем за две недели, не должно быть плохо с деньгами...

— Эй, ты говорил, что шел сюда. Ты хотел сделать татуировку? — возникает из ниоткуда Эллисон у него за спиной. Стайлз оборачивается к ней. Он почти на голову выше нее, хотя минуту назад они были одинакового роста. Он опускает взгляд и замечает, что она сняла свои красные цокалки. А еще куртку. И, кажется, стерла блеск с губ, который переливался на улице от разных цветных источников света. Теперь она воспринимается совсем иначе. Удивительно, как несколько деталей могут изменить восприятие человека.

Стайлз щурится и говорит:

— Ну да. Проспорил друзьям на сотку, что набью что-то до утра. — Он врет. Но она верит.

— Иногда лучше знать, когда стоит остановиться, — говорит она и машет ему, — пойдем. Познакомлю тебя с моим папой. Он тату-мастер. Если притворишься, что мы познакомились не только что, а в среду, он сделает татушку тебе бесплатно. Просто я сказала, что нашла себя парня в среду, и что познакомлю его сегодня с ним, но тот козел добавил меня в черный список. Не знаю почему. Все было хорошо... это так странно. Эй, пап! Смотри, кого я привела к тебе. Это Стив.

Стайлз приподнимает брови «а да?», и, пока отец не видит, девушка молча говорит губами «так надо, подыграй». Стайлз, выпивший и вправду сегодня вечером, часа четыре назад, когда собирался ехать уговаривать Малию помочь ему, не сильно задумывается о возможной опасности. Он знает, что не стоит идти на поводу у того, кого узнал только что, но он и на трезвую голову делает мало чего адекватного и разумного, поэтому, похрен, будь что будет. Может благодаря Элли он узнает, в чем тут дело быстрее, чем без нее, придя в салон просто как клиент без мозгов и часов.

Мужчина с мускулатурой, что видно по рельефу его рук и груди даже сквозь одежду, поворачивается с машинкой в руках на низком стуле к ним. Он лысый, но с густой щетиной и с волосатыми руками, так себе сфинкс. У него светлые голубые глаза, в которых холод, и выражение лица где-то между «хочу убить всех» и «что все за идиоты тыркают меня постоянно, просто уйдите навсегда». Стайлз не знает, какую тактику общения выбрать, поэтому просто играет себя в повседневной жизни.

— Здрасти, — говорит он, смущаясь, что чувствует себя выше этого мужичка-бычка из-за того, что стоит, а тот сидит. Стайлз опускает подбородок и, не дождавшись ласкового словечка, подходит к стене с эскизами татуировок. В основном там лица животных или змеи, кинжалы, броские фразы из сборника цитат. Стайлз ходит и рассматривает каждый эскиз по секунд десять, пока Эллисон плетет своим милым волнующимся голоском что-то отцу про то, как они со Ста... Стивом нашли друг друга. И как Элли хочет, чтобы ее любимый папочка сделал подарок ее любимому мальчику, набив эскиз бесплатно. Стайлз просто кивает: да, да. Даже если никто из этих двоих на него не смотрит. Отцу, видимо, плевать на все и вся. А Элли вцепилась в него только ради того, чтобы было кого выдать за своего сбежавшего парня. Наверное, так. Стайлз теперь чуть больше склоняется к тому, что Эли и ее папа просто среднестатистическая семья с обычными проблемами недопонимания, а не члены бандитской группировки, промышляющие похищениями для кого-нибудь черного рынка. Все же полиция не задержала ее отца, видимо, он чист. Может, он зря пришел.

Стайлз разворачивается, тыкая в рамку позади себя, в которой висит рисунок уробороса — змея, поедающего самого себя. Это похоже на черный круг, словно кто-то толстой кистью, макнув ею в чернила, обвел тарелку, забыв обвести до кона. Но что-то в этом есть. Стайлз видит в этом часть правды своей жизни.

— Эту можно? Куда-нибудь на локоть...

— Слишком долго, — коротко и грозно говорит мастер и потом кивает тяжелой головой на черную кушетку рядом. — Ложись. Сделаю то, что тебе понравится. Еще никто не разочаровывался в моих эскизах.

Стайлз переводит взгляд на девушку, которая ушла к окну и села на подоконник и смотрит обратно на мужчину, что уже начал разворачивать иглы и краску, кидая ошметки обертки в урну под ногами. Кажется, здесь не особо-то заинтересованы его мнением. М-м. Ладно. Может, все же не так просто здесь, как выглядит с улицы.

— Сделаю на спине. Чтобы, если что не устроит, хотя бы не так видно было. Устраивает?

— Да плевать уже, — Стайлз снимает куртку, бросает ее на стул, потом следом снимает толстовку и футболку и с голой грудью ложится на кушетку, кладя голову на руки. Его взгляд упирается в красную кирпичную стену, а еще в свои забитые краской руки. Уже повыцветшие татуировки, не несущие особого смысла, но которыми он дорожит. На руках по локоть места совсем нет пустого. Что же, когда-то нужно было переходить на другие участки тела. Видимо, сегодня.

Машинка начинает неприятно жужжать и мастер, имя которого Борис, судя по его бейджику и тому, что слышал о нем Стайлз, начинает пробивать его кожу. Кровь выступает, мастер ее вытирает и продолжает бить дальше. Стайлз не знает, что за картинку он там «искусно» вырисовывает, но ему кажется, что это какие-то треугольники. Не совсем понятно из-за колющей боли. Борис не предложил ему анестезийной мази. Хотя и не за чем, даже если бы предложил. Стайлз всегда бил на живое. Ему тем и нравятся татуировки, что они делают боль и запечатывают моменты. Вся его жизнь такая. Приносит ему боль, что остается потом в памяти картиночным образом. Может, он был рожден любить такое. А, может, стал таким из-за обстоятельств. 

******

В какой-то момент нанесения татуировки Стайлз стал засыпать, но грозный голос Бориса вывел его из дремы. Тот сухо начал расспрашивать его о каких-то нелепых вещах, и Стайлз, не понимая, зачем это понадобилось знать этому мужчине, все же стал отвечать. Половина правды, половина нет, но всегда не полностью пиздежь. На всякий случай. Говоря, что он никогда не болел ничем серьезным, он сказал правду, также, как и говоря, что у него нет семьи, но про свои спортивные навыки и выносливость, взгляды на жизнь он приукрасил, слепив что-то между, расплывчивое, ибо сам не знал наверняка, что есть истина, что ложь. Жизнь не деревянная доска, на месте не стоит, где ее оставили. Скорее, жизнь гоночная машина. Или просто машина. Может, его жизнь его джип? Он не против.

— Чего молчишь? — спросил Боря.

— А... нет, наверно, я не из тех, кто имеет какие-то определенные взгляды на это, сэр. Стоит признаться, меня не раз арестовывали и держали в участке. Так что да, наверно, для меня преступность не такой уж непростительный грех. Ситуации разные бывают, я думаю...

— Хорошо. — Стайлз не знал, чего в этом хорошего, но спрашивать не хотел. У него заболело место, которым протыкали кожу иглы, он хотел спать, курить и есть. А еще немного с кем-нибудь переспать. Но больше всего он хотел уйти и узнать — похищают ли тех, кто делал здесь тату, и похитят ли его. И если да, из-за каких критериев. Вопросы Бориса затрагивали его физические способности и отношения к преступности, а еще семью. Может это правда похищения для продажи людей на рынке? Интересно, для чего. Может, они тут келлерят растят, стирая им память о прошлой жизни, фонариком как «Люди в Черном»? Глупо, да. У Стайлза затекла рука, и он попытался ее выпрямить, но Борис стукнул его и рявкнул на него? Боже... он будет просить не в двое, а в десть раз больше денег, если получится что-то узнать раньше полиции и других репортеров. Его будут на куски разрывать, лишь бы купить новость первыми! Хотя, наверное, полиция не покупает, а берет? Да... вот почему он ее не слишком любит.

— Последний штрих. Не дергайся, Стив.

Стайлз закатил глаза на тупое имя. Стив? Что за Роджерса откапала эта девчонка в среду. Не костюмированная ли вечеринка это была? Хотя, Эли не похоже на ту, что увлекается комиксами или фильмами. Она скорее зубрилка с характером. Как Лидия? Вот это Стайлз вспомнил, вау. Старые дебильные школьные друзья, которые даже не были ему друзьями. И почему он все еще это помнит? И все еще неприятно под ребрами при воспоминаниях о Лидии, которую засасывает в школьном коридоре Джексон. Гореть им в Аду сильнее сроков сдачи домашки по химии.

Игла царапает его кожу и Стайлз «айкает». Борис вскоре убирает машинку и похлопывает его по плечу, прямо-таки как своего непутевого сыночка, который впервые принес хорошую отметку в своем табеле успеваемости.

Элли спрыгивает с подоконника и подходит, смотрит на тату и Стайлз замечает на долю секунду промелькнувшую печаль или вину в ее глазах. А? Стайлз осматривается в поисках зеркала. Интересно, не член ли ему там набили. Он все же теперь будет с этим ходить какое-то время. Потом, конечно, он, может свести это или закрасить черным квадратом, но для этого надо еще, чтобы татуировка зажила, а деньги на ее убийство имелись на карте.

— Есть зеркало? — он вертится все еще с голой грудью и ставшими сосками от холода и боли. Элли уходит к стойке регистрации, что при входе, а потом звенит колокольчик, что их встречал, и Стайлз понимает, что та ушла. Засмущалась? Или ушла, потому что что-то забыла. Но почему так без слов. Стайлз берет свою футболку и хочет натянуть ее, чтобы пойти спросить девушку, куда она, но Боря кладет ему на плечо свою руку-молот и басит:

— Необходимо приклеить защитную пленку. Ты же не хочешь занести инфекцию?

Его глаза смотрят прямо в его душу и вдалбливают к месту, на котором он стоит. Змейка волнения и страха начинает ползти по желудочно-кишечному тракту Стайлза к горлу, и он сглатывает ком, отвечая, опуская футболку и беря со стула свою куртку, в кармане которого его телефон, ключи и деньги. Красная толстовка при этом неочевидно падает на пол, скатываясь со спинки стула, и Стайлз не замечает этого.

— Я... ладно. Я вспомнил, что забыл накормить племянницу. Будет ужасно, если она там найдет арахис в шкафу и съест его, у нее аллергия на арахис. Ее мама убьет меня, если...

— Ты же сказал, что у тебя никого нет, — хмурится, как сокол, вот-вот готовый кинуться на мышку, мастер, и Стайлз шмыгает назад. 

— Я сказал? А, да, сказал. Да, нету, эта чувиха мне как сестра. Я зову ее сестрой, а она меня братом, у нас просто такие теплые отношения...

Стайлз смотрит на выход и, прежде чем Боря собирается схватить его за шиворот, Стайлз дает деру, потому что срабатывает инсктинт "бей или беги". Он пулей выбегает из салона, который и не салон видимо, а бандитская шарашка, и бежит по мокрому асфальту просто вперед. Людей на улице почти нет. Только на противоположной стороне. Дождь снова разыгрался и льет как из ведра. На лужах красиво отражаются голубые и красные неоновые вывески. На бегу Стайлз надевает на себя куртку и сворачивает на первом же перекрестке. Но его мозговая карта загружается не сразу и он видит, что оказался в тупике. Впереди лишь стена высотного блочного дома, а еще пару мусорных баков и пойманная врасплох за копанием в мусоре кошка. И даже люка, чтобы скрыться от злодея, как черепашка-ниндзя, нет.

— Блядство, — из рта выходит облачко пара. Холодно. Стайлз мокрый и испуганный. Он разворачивается на пятках и идет обратно. На выходе из слепого переулка его ловит кто-то слишком сильный и наглый и, закрыв рот рукой, толкает в черный джип с затонированными окнами. Справа сидит черный незнакомец с массивными чертами лица и массивными руками. Взглядом он говорит «не дергайся» и этого хватает, чтобы послушаться. Впереди за рулем Борис и рядом с ним Эллисон. Если так их зовут.

Элли смотрит тем же виноватым взглядом на него через переднее зеркало, а потом отворачивается к окну, начиная скрябать своими аккуратными ноготками с французским маникюром кожу на руке кисти под серебряным браслетом. Стайлзу на видно, но на браслете болтается маленькая серебряная корона, проткнутая распустившейся розой, словно стрелой или кинжалом. 

Он влип. Он чертовски влип. И почему он не додумался отправить свою геолокацию Малии, например, перед тем как идти сюда. Он идиот. Или тормоз. Он всегда не думает о последствиях, но начинает думать о них, когда уже поздно.

В багажник забирается парень, машина чуть покачивается от его веса. Дверь хлопает и Борис говорит:

— Спасибо, Тео. — Потом Большой Бос разворачивается к нему, скрипя кожей. — Ну, Стив. Ты же не доставишь нам лишних проблем, верно? Я не люблю проблемы. Просто делай, что я тебя любезно прошу, и мы обо всем договоримся позже.

У Стайлза пропадает голос, и он даже не может сказать, что он НЕ СТИВ и понятие не имеет, что от него хотят, просто припечатываясь к белому кожаному сидению автомобиля. Он видит виднеющуюся татуировку короны и розы под ключицей у Бориса и думает: «Что к за мафии он попал?». Потом ему надевают на голову мешок, и он больше не думает ни о чем, кроме как о тех пытках, к которым его, должно быть, будут подвергать. Руки начинают дрожать сильнее, чем при ломке, когда он пробовал бросить курить. Это точно конец его сумасшедшей жизни.

******

Они везли его с мешком на голове чуть меньше, чем два часа. И судя по звукам, еще час назад они выехали из главной черты города, потому что машины перестали сигналить друг другу, а люди что-то говорить и кричать на улицах. Возможно, они выехали на шоссе, но Стайлз не мог сказать какое, да и в какую сторону они едут. У него не было радио, за которое можно было бы ухватиться, чтобы узнать хотя бы, которой сейчас час. Он знает, в какое время по местному радио меняются ведущие на одних волнах, а на других ставят более спокойную музыку, больше подходящую для утренней поездки на работу, а не с работы в клуб. Также в машине не было говорящего помощника, что указывал бы, где свернуть водителю, где пробка, где авария и все такое. Но панель была, и карта была. Через плотную сетку мешка Стайлз мог различить бело-зеленое свечение карты и силуэты окружающих его незнакомцев. Один из них особенно напрягал Стайлза, так как сидел позади него, в вместительном багажнике, и буквально дышал ему в шею. Стайлз чувствовал, что тот периодически пялится на него и лыбится. Но сказать ничего на этот счет не мог, в горле пересохло. Ему бы выпить. Желательно, не воды.

— Скоро приедем? — озвучила его вопрос единственная девочка в этой мужской тусовке.

Почти сразу же водитель, как понял Стайлз, тот, кто всем заправляет, сухо ответил «да». И Стайлз тихонько судорожно вздохнул. Большой парень, настолько плечистый и макулатурный, что занимал большую часть заднего места, и еще немного касаясь Стайлза на поворотах плечом, хотя и джип шире некуда, впервые за все время что-то сказал. И Стайлз не сразу понял, что ему, отчего и профукал шанс ответить, не получив за это по ушам от парней в черном и с пушками (они же у них есть?) за поясом.

— Она с тобой ничего не сделает. Просто хочет предложить кое-что. Расслабся. 

Парень сзади с противным привлекательным голосом, зашевелился, видимо, подполз к Большому Парню и зашипел ему в ухо, словно змеючка:

— Не следует разговаривать с теми, кто еще не определен, как игрок за нашу команду. Он может не понравиться ей, и тогда... — голос Тео многословно стих, но Стайлз уже и так представил, что продолжилось бы его смертью. Но все же, про кого речь? Женщина? Он всегда знал, что феминизм ушел куда-то не туда, но не столько же.

— Кому понравится? — не удержался он и все же спросил. Тео издал противный смешок, а Большой Парень больше ничего не сказал, но Стайлз чувствовал, что, если с Боссом компашки ебанутых он точно не найдет общего языка и не стоит пытаться, то вот с парнем рядом или, быть может, с Эллисон, он может договориться. Они больше похоже на адекватных, чем эти, сбежавшие из триллера про похищения и убийства, которыми заправляет обозленная на всех сука в юбке.

— А ты больно любознательный, — голос Бориса заставил его вздрогнуть. Руку, привязанную к дверной ручке, кольнуло от непроизвольного движения, и Стайлз сморщился, мысленно ругаясь. Ему неудобно и физически, и морально, и всяко. Какого хрена его права вообще ущемляют?! Это уже край. Он запомнил их лица. И, когда он выберется и дойдет до полиции, он составит самый ахуенно-четкий портрет.

— ...остальные обычно чуть ли не молиться начинают, а под конец и совсем рыдать. Ты не такой. Даже лучше, чем моя дочка тебя описала. Наверное, ты понравишься им. Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Нам как раз нужен последний.

— Последний для чего?

— Не зазнавайся, ротик то прикрой, сладенький, — Стайлз не успел заметить, как Тео оказался уже за ним. Тот вытащил руку и через сидения задел чем-то острым его голую шею, легко проходясь ниже, до ворота футболки. Ощущение, что этого психа ничего не останавливает от того, что проткнуть его горло клинком, как мороженное вилкой, конечно, парализовало. Бы. Стайлз должен был бы замереть, как олень в свете фар, но у него всегда были проблемы с передачей каких-то данных из одной части мозга в другую, проще говоря, СДВГ, если не просто тупость, и он повернул голову, хоть и не мог ничего видеть и с мешком выглядел ничуть не угрожающе, как думал он выглядит.

— А то что? Мыло есть заставишь? Ну, попробуй, мальчик на побегушках.

Большой Парень рядом гулко прыснул от смеха и отвернулся к окну, возможно, полагая, что его улыбка не уместна. Ребята спереди решили не комментировать и не лезть, видимо, давая «классу ниже их» самим придти к чему-то. Но хотя, Боря бы их заткнул, если бы его действительно беспокоили разговоры. Видимо, не все подряд он контролирует под свой лад. Но он и не главный, верно? «Она» же выше него в их маленькой семье. Выходит, даже Боря чья-то пешка. И попробуй пойми, понимает ли Боря это, и устраивает ли его это. Стайлзу почему-то кажется, что Боря не из парней, что может подчиняться женщине. Ему больше подходит роль управляющего. И выходит, Боря не полностью в курсе того, какое место занимает, и для чего все это делает. Может, позже получится этим как-то манипулировать в свою угоду, если дела с этой Дамой Неизвестность пойдут плохо. Стайлз не ладит с женщинами, у него просто не клеится с ними. Хотя его это вполне устраивает, он давно смирился с тем, что Лидия была не его человеком, и что это было не странно — полюбить и захотеть за жизнь лишь одну девочку, но множество парней. Вроде, это называется бисексуальность с уклоном в гомосексуальность, но он не шарит, чтобы говорить, как их учитель биологии.

Тео не ответил, и Стайлз было уже праздновал свою победу, даже забыв о клинке у горла, возле сонной артерии - так опасно - как за спиной раздался... рык? Или ему показалось. Стайлз не понял, слишком уйдя в поток своих мыслей и выпав из реальности.

— Тео. Прижми задницу. — Приказала Эллисон, бросив строгий взгляд на парня через зеркало в салоне. Удивительно, как тот ее послушался и сразу же уполз чуть глубже, ближе к двери багажника. Но Стайлз все еще чувствовал на затылке взгляд Тео, и теперь мог утверждать с большей вероятностью, что все закончится плохо для него. Уже сейчас есть один, который хочет его смерти. И один, которым манипулирует женщина, что не есть хорошо. Двое — нейтралы, но такие, от которых мало что зависит, поэтому, у него больше шансов кончить смертью, чем удачным побегом. Побегом. Круто. Словно действительно он актер и играет какую-то роль. Если так думать, то становится как-то весело, а не страшно. Но нет, стойте, нельзя веселить себя за час или два (сколько там еще ехать он говорил? или он не говорил?) до своей смерти.

— Весело тебе, да? — негромко обратился к нему никчемышь, которому не хватило место в салоне. — Посмотрим, кто будет веселиться последним.

— Щас обоссусь от страха, — улыбнулся Стайлз, получая кайф от того, что он выбешивает этого придурка. Так ему. Так.

— Хватит вам, — Борис сбавил скорость и, когда обстановка было уже начала разрежаться, а Стайлз перестал покрываться холодным потом, машина остановилась. Эллисон первой отстегнула ремень и вышла. Потом Большой Парень стянул с него мешок, и Стайлз проморгаться не успел от пыли, что попала ему в глаза, как дверь с его стороны открылась и его вывели на свежий и холодный — но не слишком, все же лето — воздух.

В лицо ударила волна влажного потока воздушной массы, пахло чистотой, солью, лесом и немного потом, но последним уже от него. Они точно больше не в городе.

Кто-то, кто отвязал его и вывел наружу, продолжал держать его под руку. Они остановились возле черного джипа и ждали, пока Тео и Босс вылезут. Но Стайлз увидел только это уебище с багажника. Борис остался за рулем. И Стайл заметил белые ворота. Они открылись и Борис укатил машину вперед. Потом он вернулся уже без машины и дверь за ним закрылась, а они, как вернувшаяся с пьянки группка студентов, направились на пропускной пункт проситься, чтобы их пустили в общагу. Стайлз не знал, почему у него возникли именно такие ассоциации, ведь, благодаря Джексону, он никогда не был студентом, да и не сможет им быть. Кто его возьмет, такого умного, но бомжа без школьного диплома на руках.

Когда они прошли по каменной тропе вокруг простого трех этажного дома с террасой, но без бассейна, то задняя дверь была открыта, и на кухне горел свет. Хоть там висели шторы, всё закрывающие в доме, но Стайлз видел свет и очертания кухни. Людей там вроде не было.

— Классный дом вы себе угнали, — Стайлза вели все еще вперед, Большой Парень его вел, и дом остался позади, когда они пошли дальше лужайки в сторону леса. Только уже возле линии елей Стайлз отвернулся и устремил взгляд вперед. — Вы хотите застрелить меня в лесу?

— Жаль, но я могу разве что язык тебе отрезать, — ответил Тео. Стайлз одарил его кислым выражением лица. Этот парень, сколько ему лет? На вид они примерно одногодки. Может, Тео даже младше. Может, поэтому он такой тупой. Остальные выглядят старше и выебываются меньше. А этот. Точно какой-то слизняк, любящий потрепаться. И как его здесь терпят.

— Яйца себе отрежь, девчонка.

— Тео... — Борис остановил Тео, который было рыпнулся на него, одним словом. Стайлз не смог удержаться от улыбки, губы сами растянулись в стороны. Тео шел вперед, смотря злобно назад на него, и Стайлз быстро высунул ему язык.

После этого молча они дошли, пройдя в не очень густом лесу, наверное, посаженном людьми, до какого-то красного сарая, что резко отличался от дома. Дом шикарный и дорогой, как изваяние из мрамора, а это из дерева и частично без крыши. Там дыры, серьезно? Что, денег не хватило на все?

— Сейчас Кейт тебя изнасилует. Готовь свое очко для этого, — положив руку на плечо, сказал Стайлзу в ухо Тео и, лицемерно подбадривающе похлопав, ушел куда-то с Бойдом дальше за сарай. Возможно, дальше у них тоже что-то есть. Стайлз задумался и забыл плюнуть Тео в спину, когда тот уходил.

Борис, что-то печатавший в сотовом всю дорогу, убрал телефон в задний карман джинс и вернулся к нему. Стайлз мог убежать в этот короткий момент, когда все его бросили, но куда? Вокруг лишь трава, деревья... Он не видел чужих домов рядом из-за мешка, но даже если они здесь есть, то он все равно не знает, куда бежать. В лес еще дальше? Он заблудится в трех соснах и умрет с голоду. Обратно, узнать, какой интерьер на кухне у его похитителей? Крутое решение, да. У него нет выбора. Это в любом случае похищение, и он собирается это пережить и написать об этом. Мало кто из репортеров может похвастаться тем, что его похищали. Даже мировые звезды не удосужились этого. А он да. Он будет говорить, что это все его популярность и обладание секретной информацией. А информация всегда дорого стоит и всем нужна. Информация дороже денег и золота. Но, правда, эти ребята, похоже, вообще не знают ничего о нем. Что за Стив, за которого его считают? Он должен донести до них, что они взяли не того. Если им есть разница вообще...

— Они ждут. Я передам тебя ей и уйду. У нас есть другие дела.

— Эти двое уже ушли.

— Я знаю, — Борис взял его под руку и повел вперед, открывая железную дверь, которая даже не была заперта замком, он просто ее толкнул вбок и та поехала. — У меня и не с ними дела. Но это не твое дело. Иди.

Он толкнул его вперед. Стайлз почти запнулся и было встретился с полом, но из мрака вышла тень и благородно протянула ему руку, удерживая от падения. Дверь с шумом закрылась за ними. Щелкнул свет. И Стайлз увидел тень, живущую в мраке. Это была женщина, про которую говорили ему. Первым делом ему в глаза бросилась ее красная матовая помада, которая была на фоне белых отбеленных зубов слишком яркой, а потом уже остальное лицо и взгляд, фигура и одежда. Мадам Главная, Кейт, Она. Стайлзу она уже не нравилась, хотя она еще ничего не сказала. Ее взгляд и хватка на его руке, что как оковы в участке, сдавили его кисть, говорили сами за себя. Человек, полный неприятного говна в голове. Есть говно нейтральное, как у него, вроде хобби курить, спорить, самоуничтожаться. С этим еще можно как-то смириться и работать. А есть говно, что уже даже на удобрение не пойдет, типа там треша с каннибализмом, педофилы, маньяки, насильники, конченные нарциссы. По зеленому блеску в глазах было понятно, что в этой женщине что-то, что уже не исправишь и не приукрасишь. Она выглядела, как та, что может его убить, а Борис нет. Даже Тео, на ее фоне, казался милым. Милым! 

— Привет, Стив. Рада наконец с тобой познакомиться. Надеюсь, мои люди были с тобой добры, пока помогали тебе добраться до сюда.

— Кстати, об этом, — Стайлз вытащил руку. Ему казалось, что дама или считает его пульс, или выкачивает жизненную силу. Неприятно. Она словно дементор.

Он сделал шаг назад и заметил возле стены мужчину с щетиной и в коричневой куртке. На вид лет сорок. Не очень большой, и, кажется, без оружия. Ниже Бориса и не такой устрашающий, как он. Но Стайлз все равно не сможет уложить даже его. У него хреново с ударом правой, левой или ногой. Слишком хрупкие кости и нежная кожа. Как-то он дрался в средней школе, так пришлось потом трещину в мизинце лечить месяц... Что он говорил про пожизненного лоха? А, да, это он.

— Я пойду? Не хочу вам мешать. Ты и без меня справишься.

Мужчина выпрямился, он избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Стайлз чуть нахмурился, пользуясь возможностью пройтись взглядом по незнакомцу получше. Что-то в нем есть знакомое. Но они точно не виделись. Он бы тогда его вспомнил. Может, это родственник Эллисон? У них есть что-то общее. Но он не может понять, что. Глаза у них разные, да и пол тоже, так что и все остальное не ясно. В носах он не разбирается, да и не до них совсем.

Стайлз замер, надеясь, что мужчина останется. Он не хотел оставаться здесь один с женщиной. Ему не страшно, просто как-то...

Он перевел взгляд на Кейт, сомкнувшую на пару секунд губы и потом резко ответившую «да». Нет. Не-ет. Но почему все те, кто может, захотят ему помочь, уходят? Его и так окружают одни придурки, у него нет друзей и семьи, а единственная коллега, чье имя он знает, это Маллия, не считая Кассандры, что главная и которой он и продает свои репортажи, потому что она уже не коллега, а его Босс в кавычках, он с ней разговаривает только на счет денег и бонусов. Он с ней не работает как с Малией, на одном уровне. Кас скорее просто та, с кем он вынужден вести деловые беседы. Наверно, все кому-то подчиняются. Даже он? Как противно-то. Он подлизывается к Кес, ибо ему что-то нужно от нее. Может, Борис, Эллисон и этот мужчина (как его имя?) тоже заложники обстоятельств. 

— Конечно, Кристофер, твой муж, должно быть, хочет тебя видеть, — сказала она. Муж? Интересно, кто. О, только не Тео. Этот придурок не заслуживает ничего. И не Борис. Пожалуйста, только не Борис. Стайлз уже сложил о нем мнение и не хочет, чтобы его чутье его подвело. Он перестает понимать, кто есть кто. И что он здесь делает. И, кажется, ему немного тяжелее дышать. Только бы не панический приступ... не сейчас же. Все хорошо. Нужно успокоиться. Нужно все разъяснить, договориться. Найти истину и передать ее людям — его работа, в конце концов. Он умеет делать это.

У Стайлза участилось дыхание, и Кейт вроде заметила это. Хотя Стайлз старался не шуметь своим свистком в этом тихом холодной помещенье. Себя он не слышал. Может, и уши еще заложило?

— Да, верно, — просто сказал Кристофер и пошел на выход. Он исчез, а Стайлз сжал челюсти, когда дверь закрылась за еще одним человеком, что мог бы ему помочь.

Теперь он уже слышал и сам, как дышит. Чаще, чем нужно, громче, не так глубоко и размеренно. Тряпка.

— Присаживайся, — кивнула на деревянный стул женщина. Кроме стула в сарае мест, куда можно было сесть, ну, кроме еще, конечно, пола, не было, и Стайлз, хоть и, помедлив, прошел к стулу. Положил руку на спинку и, крутанув стул на ножках, сел на него как на коня. Он ничего не делал, его перепутали с кем-то. Он может и должен уйти, потому что случилось недоразумение. Хотя знать, что он искал этого недоразумения, ей не стоит.

— Слушайте, леди. Не знаю, что вы тут промышляете, да мне и не интересно, но случалась ошибка. Меня зовут не Стив. Я не тот, за кого вы меня принимаете. Понимаете? Я просто случайно оказался здесь.

Стайлз включил все свои актерские навыки, играя уверенного и немного тупого (куда еще тупее?) парня, но Кейт не проведешь. Она приподняла голову, возвышаясь над ним, и ее белокурые волны волос чуть колыхнулись. Посмотрев ему в глаза и дождавшись, когда Стайлз первым отведет взгляд, она сказала:

— Мне плевать, как тебя зовут, — качнула она головой, словно в тике, и ее тонкие брови маньячно чуть сдвинулись вверх, а улыбка ушла, и лицо стало еще более настораживающим и неживым. — Как захочешь, так тебя здесь и буду называть. Хоть Красной Шапочкой. То, что ты здесь, уже имеет смысл. Я не собираюсь в первый же день выливать на себя всю информацию, да и вряд ли тебе это нужно знать, я здесь, чтобы предложить тебе подарок. Вот и все. И принять его или нет, дело твое.

— Что за подарок? Если я откажусь, меня убьют?

Кейт засмеялась с закрытым ртом и сложила руки под грудью, подумала, а потом с той же улыбкой ответила, стоя перед ним:

— Ты точно не тот, про кого говорила Эллисон. Но уже не важно. У меня будет с ней разговор, но потом.

— Вы не ответили мне, — повторил Стайлз.

Кейт покачала головой, соглашаясь, а потом, мучительно долго посмотрев в его глаза, развернулась и подошла к месту, где стоял Крис. Взяла там пачку сигарет со стеллажа и зажигалку и подошла обратно к нему.

— Не хочешь? Ты много куришь, я знаю. Дорога была долгой, возьми, если хочешь. Крис не будет ругаться. Он добрый щедрый.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на белесую пачку ядовитых палочек и потом посмотрел в небесно-голубые, почти прозрачные, как зимнее озеро, глаза Кейт. Он пытался прочитать ее, как уже делал с людьми, но о чем она думала, и как поняла, что он заядлый курильщик, не знал. Запах обычно выветривается за такое время, да и он не чувствует, чтобы фонял сигаретным дымом. Они ехали с открытым окном впереди, все уже выветрилось. По крайне мере понять, «много куришь», а не «куришь» сложно. А она говорит, словно знает его сто лет, словно они старые друзья, а не видятся впервые. Но доверия эта попытка внимательного общения не внушает.

Он аккуратно вытаскивает из открытой пачки сигаретку и берет из ее руки серебряную зажигалку. Щелкает, поджигает, закуривает и выдыхает белый дым в ее сторону, но не в лицо, так как она уже отошла положить пачку обратно. Сама не курит. Или не хочет при нем.

— Что еще можете сказать про меня?

Кейт хмыкает. Чуть ждет, анализируя, а потом размеренно, как медик, читающий посмертное заключение, сообщает:

— Скажу, что сигареты тебя убивают.

— Это не новость, — смеется Стайлз, а потом закашливается, и Кейт ждет, чтобы продолжить.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь... Черт, Эллисон меня подставила. Я думала, ты уже в курсе всего и согласен. А ты совсем еще зеленый. — Кейт отошла к стене и скатилась по ней на бетонный пол возле двери, то ли от разочарования, то ли чтобы он не мог сбежать. Дверей здесь больше нет. И стульев тоже. Может, ей просто некуда было присесть?

— Что я и говорил. — Стайлз еще раз затянулся.

Кейт подождала и сказала тем же тоном медика, работающего с трупами:

— Ты же не знал, что у тебя рак? Кажется, легкие. У них такой специфичный запах. Чуть с гнильцой, немного земляной. Пахнет сильнее, когда ты кашляешь. Знаю, ты не веришь. Но я могу тебя убедить. Те ребята, что тебя привезли, поверили и поэтому здесь. И если тебе интересно, почему, и как я чувствую твою болезнь, то оставайся. Кроме этого, если ты согласишься на подарок, ты вылечишься. После этого проходят все болячки, даже серьезные. Можешь спросить у Эллисон, раньше она из дома не выходила, потому что ее иммунитет был разрушен. Или у Тео. Этот гаденыш к девятнадцати уже был хуже полумертвого старика, а сейчас. Ты и сам его видел. Живее всех живых.

Стайлз, конечно, не верит. Смешно, смешно, что она говорит обо всем этом так серьезно. За кого она его принимает? За наркомана? Почему он должен верить в то, что она каким-то образом смогла «учуять» у него рак? Даже врачи пропускают такую болячку, и люди потом мрут на четвертой стадии, ибо рак не чувствуется до последнего. А она что, взяла, вот так просто, и увидела? И почему она тогда не поделилась со всем миром своим чудодейственным способом обнаружения этой болезни? Бред. Разводят его, как какого-то идиота с улицы, словно бы пылесос пытаются продать, впихивают в его голову эту чепуху. Но если все это бред чистой воды, почему он на мельчайшую крупицу времени задумался над ее словами? Конечно, он не чувствует себя здоровым и свежим огурцом, но и умирающим, тоже, вроде, не является. Все нормально. Да.

— Не знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать, но я не верю ни одному вашему слову. Все это начинает меня раздражать. Ваш Борис, если его так зовут, сказал, что я смогу уйти. Это я и хочу сделать.

— Конечно. — Кейт встает. — Конечно, Борис так сказал. Но мы же оба понимаем, что он сказал это лишь для того, чтобы ты успокоился и ехал спокойно.

Стайлз напрягается. Кейт снова стоит перед ним, возвышаясь, за ее спиной светит единственная в сарая лампочка, кидающая от ног Кейт тень вперед, которая доходит до носков кед Стайлза. Кейт медленно подходит к нему и останавливается в шаге от него, ее тень поглощает его полностью. Стайлз смотрит в глаза этой психически больной и, не уверенный, что видит то, что происходит сейчас, а не галлюцинацию, лицезреет, как светлая персиковая кожа женщины начинает синеть, снизу-вверх, словно поднимающаяся океанская волна в шторм. Когда синева доходит до глаз, уходя выше, под корень пепельных волос, голубые глаза Кейт загораются зеленным, как светофор.

Недокуренная сигарета падает на пол и тухнет. Рот Стайлза приоткрывается, а сердце начинает биться немного чаще. Прямо как тогда, когда они с классом в начальной школе поехали в зоопарк в другой город, и там Стайлз впервые увидел белого тигра. Тот был за стеклом и прятался от всех, как нелюдимый интроверт, и, когда остальные дети уже ушли, тигр вышел из укрытия и величаво подошел к стеклу, посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и, открыв пасть, громко зарычал на него, от чего по рукам и спине пошли мурашки. И вместо того, чтобы тогда заплакать, испугавшись зверя за стеклом, который, гипотетически, может его растерзать, если проломит стекло, Стайлз рассмеялся. Жуть всегда вызывала у него восторг. 

Ситуация повторялась. Волна страха прошла и в следующую секунду Стайлз уже смеялся. Кейт, закончив рычать на него, закрыла рот. Но ее белые клыки все еще блестели в сумраке, как жемчуг.

— Не хочешь пересмотреть свое решение? — настолько кровожадно и властно, что даже сексуально, спросила она.

Из этого выйдет настолько громкая сенсация, что, когда он напишет обо всем этом, отремонтирует за вырученные деньги не только машину, но и снимет квартиру получше, а, может, даже купит чертов дом и пару тачек! Новость-то стоит того. Вот это ему повезло. Еще бы как-нибудь дожить до момента, когда он сможет уйти и придти на канал с этой сенсационной новостью... Если, конечно, это все происходит взаправду, а не он в бреду, или ему это все просто снится. Его сны иногда очень реалистичны.

******

Когда они закончили все обсуждать, и Стайлз задал миллион и один вопрос на счет того, что такое Кейт и в чем заключается ее предложение, которое она называет подарком, начало светлеть. Рассвет уже был, но из-за продолжающейся грозы, туч, из которых лил дождь и между которыми проскальзывала молния с некоторой периодичностью, было еще не совсем светло. Мрачно.

Они вышли из сарая, и на голову и курносый нос Стайлзу упало несколько капель. Кейт была рядом, и пропустила его вперед, Стайлз чувствовал, что женщина все еще настороже и готова, в случае, если он побежит, догнать его, как ягуар, и кинуться на спину, вцепившись своими когтями в него. Поэтому Стайлз решил подождать с «побегом» и заодно получше узнать всю это кухню. Оборотни. Они существуют. Он смог принять это, увидев обращение своими глазами, он всегда знал, что мир не так прост и есть что-то, что скрывается от публики, но у него остались еще вопросы. Это все жутко интересно, но опасно. Если он скажет что-то не то или проболтается, что журналист, его скорее всего убьют на месте, и, потравив лишний день или два, найдут на его место кого получше и понадежнее. Или просто кого-то. Раз им так важно число бет в своей стае. Правда, для чего им именно десятка, Стайлз не смог понять, Кейт не сказала. И у Стайлза возникла догадка, что Кейт не на самой верхушке. Есть кто-то, кто управляет и ей, некий Большой Главный Босс, король этого королевства лесов. Вокруг слишком много деревьев... наверное, они где-то недалеко от заповедника, потому что в городе если и есть парки, то не настолько большие и зеленные, чтобы как сейчас, возникало чувство, что ты в лесной глуши. Они не так уж и далеко от шоссе в тоже время.

Впереди зазвучали колокольчики. Словно кто-то звонил в колокол, или банки на веревках от порывов ветра сталкивались друг с другом и брякали. Туда они и шли. Обратно, по лесной тропе, к дому.

— Крис проводит тебя в твою комнату, она на третьем этаже. Там только кровать, но думаю, тебе пока что будет достаточно. Мы все равно не останемся в этом доме надолго. Утром Джерард вернется, мы решим, что с тобой делать, и потом переедим.

— Куда переедим? — оглядываясь, спросил он. Впереди был забор, не какая-нибудь калитка, которую открыл и вошел, а целая система с пультом. И если он хочет уйти, уходить нужно будет через задний выход, через дверь на кухне. А дальше? Если прислушаться, то слышно волны. И воздух влажный. Наверно, впереди пляж. Если так, то вполне возможно, то задняя часть дома не огорожена забором. По крайней мере, Стайлз его не видит. И надеется, что его нет.

— Скажу утром, когда все определится. Заходи.

Кейт остановилась у стеклянной двери и отодвинула белую легкую тюль, пропуская его вперед. Стайлзу ничего не осталось, как зайти. Сразу же дверь за ним закрылась, и щелкнул замок. Обернувшись, Стайлз увидел знакомую умную систему, которая заперла его внутри. Где-то должен быть пульт от нее или панель управления, вопрос только где.

В гостиной, в которую переходила просторная кухня с дорогой утварью, скрипнул диван. На длинном коричневом диване, что стоял поперек окна, сидел Борис и Кристофер. Они сидели близко, касаясь друг друга бедрами, несмотря на то, что места было достаточно, чтобы дистанцироваться. Крис встал, а Борис остановил его за руку, бросив на прощание:

— Только не долго. Я жду.

Крис молча кивнул, а потом подошел к нему. Стайлз был немного ниже него, а еще у Криса, хоть и было лицо приятное, без глубоких морщин и мышечных напряжений, взгляд казался пронизывающим и, если не отталкивающим, то напрягающим тебя. Еще у мужчины были такие, как у Кейт, пугающий взгляд. Зверский. Хотя и не настолько. Стайлз решил, что с Крисом стоит быть тоже поосторожнее, не кидаться на него со своим потоком мыслей.

— Как жизнь? — махнул ему Стайлз.

Борис на диване сухо усмехнулся, а Крис, ничуть не изменившись лицом, молча развернулся и пошел вперед, к белой лестнице у стены. Стайлз заторможено пошел следом. Они быстро поднялись и, минув второй этаж, где двери, все, кроме одной, были закрыты, оказались на третьем этаже. Был не очень длинный коридор, в светло-серых, белых тонах, и черные лакированные двери в комнаты. На втором этаже комнат было больше. Интересно, сколько в доме прямо сейчас людей? Он уже знает Бориса, Кейт, главных, но не самых, скорее всего. Потом Криса, Эллисон, видимо, его дочь? Их дочь. Дочь Бориса и Криса, видимо. Окей. И тот Большой Парень и хренчоус Тео. Сколько всего людей? Над посчитать... Шесть? Видимо. Выходит, он видел еще не всех. Есть еще какой-то Джерард, который, возможно, и самый главный, и троя, с кем он уехал.

— Тебя закроют до утра. В комнате есть ванная, кровать и небольшой бар. Пользуйся, чем хочешь. Утром за тобой придут. И не шуми... я чутко сплю. Если из-за тебя я не высплюсь, то тебе будет плохо в дальнейшем. Все услышал, новобранец?

Стайлз зашел в комнату, в которой везде был выключен свет, но в которой было просматриваемо из-за окна на всю стену, и кивнул. Крис скользнул по нему взглядом, быстро посмотрел на комнату за ним и закрыл дверь. Раздался тот же щелчок. Стайлз подошел тихо к двери, прильнул к ней ухом, стукнувшись негромко тоннелем, что вставлен у него в мочку уха, у него на 14 мм, и, услышав стихающие шаги, принялся осматривать комнату, пока кто-то не зашел и не забрал его на «операцию». Они сказали до утра, но уж почти утро, значит, ждать ему недолго. Скоро вербование. Так он воспринимал процесс посвящения в эту стаю. Стаю. Смешно. Они звери, что ли? Он точно человек. Всегда был, вот им и останется. И про смертельный рак легких, что якобы у него есть на третьей стадии, брехня. Он уверен, что Кейт сказала это, чтобы он с большей вероятностью согласился. Укусят, попользуются им, а потом бросят, как мишку с оторванной лапой.

В ванной не оказалось окон, поэтому Стайлз не задержался там надолго. Только воспользовался туалетом, потому что хотелось, и после подошел к окну. Он не надеялся, что оно будет открыто, но все же. Друг ему повезет. Когда-то же должно. 

— Блять, — Стайлз запутался в тюли и нервно отдернул ее в сторону, возможно, немного порвав, потому что послышался соответственный треск ткани.

Оказавшись за тюлью и перед окном, он смог увидеть пляж. С земли было не видно, но сейчас он хорошо просматривался. Песчаный пляж там, прямо впереди, без каких-то заборов. И океан, уходящий в некуда. А еще его замученное лицо в отраженье.

Стайлз хотел было открыть дверь, которая также разъезжалась в сторону, как дверь в сарае, но та не поддалась. Заперто. Умная система? Черт, черт, только бы нет. Он вряд ли пролезет в вентиляционную шахту. На кухне она была совсем маленькой, не как в студии теле-канала, где шахты такие, что пролезет и Бетховен, который пес из фильма.

Он присел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне ручки, и внимательно прошелся по ней взглядом и подушечками пальцев. Между дверьми была щель. Кажется, такого не должно быть, но она была, и он был рад, что кто-то подсадил дверь или криво ее установил, и он сможет просунуть туда карточку. Не факт, что это сработает, но попытка не пытка. Стайлз вытащил из кармана три карточки, и, убрав две из них обратно и оставив дешевку, принялся пытаться открыть ею дверь на волю. Он нашел место, где щель становилась наиболее широкой, и засунул туда карточку, проталкивая ее вниз, к замку. Карточка уперлась в замок и, надавив чуток сильнее, идея сработала и замок щелкнув, открылся. Дверь отъехала чуть в сторону, и Стайлз толкнул ее подальше и пролез на балкон, оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться - не успел ли кто зайти в комнату и уставиться на него, лицезря его тупой побег.

Стайлз подошел к балконной перекладине и посмотрел, насколько больно ему придется падать. Внизу была газонная трава, но внизу горел свет, с кухни. И была вероятность, что он упадет, сломает себе ногу, кто-то выйдет с кухни, посмеется над ним и затащит его обратно. Скорее всего, так и будет, но...

— Какого черта я делаю...

Стайлз перекинул ногу, одну, потом вторую, и, стоя на тоненьком бортике и держась руками, дабы не наебнуться раньше времени, мысленно попрощался со своей жизнью и развернулся передом. Прям сцена с Титаника, где Роза стоит на носу корабля. Не хватает только того, кто бы держал его, как Джек Розу, не давая ей упасть с перил в бездну. 

Раз.

Два.

Тр...

Он оттолкнулся и прыгнул. Земля встретила его жестко, как плотная океанская масса, и она оказалась рядом так быстро, что он не успел даже вздохнуть в полете. Воздух, напротив, выбило из легких, когда он приземлился на ноги у пал вперед, на траву грудью. На коленках остались зеленные разводы, а на коленке точно будет синяк. Лишь бы еще трещины в ребрах не оказалось после.

Стайлз перекатился на спину и сел. Свет с кухни светил ярко через открытую дверь, и до него не разу до шло, что на него никто не смотрит, смеясь. Лишь через секунд десть он понял, что его не спалили. И он жив. И нужно, типа, бежать?

Он быстро встал и уже было побежал к пляжу, чтобы по нему добраться куда-нибудь, где он сможет сесть на автобус или постучаться кому-нибудь в двери, попросив подождать у них приезда полиции, но боковым зрением он заметил на столешнице напротив духовки папку, и, матеря свое болезненное любопытство и отсутствующий инстинкт самосохранения, шагнул на кухню. Вроде никого. И зачем ему это? Его поймают. Его, блядь, поймают. Хули ты делаешь, Стилински?

Стайлз засунул папку без названия на обложке себе под джинсовую куртку и рванул вперед, не оглядываясь назад. Когда он был на пути к пляжу и почти исчез со дворика, сзади послышался громкий звонкий голос:

— Ты не говорил, что все будет так! — кричала Эллисон.

Она вышла из леса и резко убрала со своего плеча руку Криса, что шел за ней. Стайлз увидел упал в траву, которая под конец дворика была выше, чем в начале дома, но все равно не настолько, чтобы скрыть его полностью. Блять, блять, блять...

— Я понимаю твое разочарование, но и ты попробуй понять мое положение...

— Твое положение? Ты сам выбрал все это! Не хочу слушать твои оправдания. Ты все равно всегда делаешь, как сам этого хочешь. Я для вас просто игрушка, а не ребенок... Я не понимаю, зачем вы меня забрали. 

— Эли...

И она расплакалась, и Стайлзу, лежавшему в траве, стало жутко неловко за то, что он и подслушивает, и еще подслушивает семейную драму. У него нет отца, чтобы так ссориться с ним, но он все же может представить что это такое. Не особо классно. Крис тяжело вздохнул и пошел вслед за Эллисон, что забежала в дом. Стайлз дождался, когда все стихнет, и потом медленно встал. И пошел на пляж.

Минуты через три он был на нем, пробравшись к нему через заросли травы с участка, который уже не относится к чьим-то владением. Убрав папку под мышку, так как дождь стих и почти закончился, и она бы не промокла, а нести под рукой ее удобнее, Стайлз вытащил телефон из заднего кармана и открыл карту. Он знает улицы в центре, на изусть. Но не знает такие глухие места. Да и он вообще не понимает, где именно находится.

Пока он шел и ждал пока загрузится карта, открыл папку, которая выглядело как дело, что лежали у шерифа в Бейкон Хиллс всегда на краю стола, и принялся изучать то, что смог ухватить взглядом в мелком тексте. Может, это прояснит ситуацию на то, что происходит? Что из этого он сможет использовать и передать полиции и каналу, который покупает у него новости?

— Посмотрим, — сказал он тихо.

Это, кажется, было и правда дело. О каком-то Дереке Хейле. Так Стайлз подумал, что читает дело какого-то преступника, но потом он заметил вещи, которые обычно не пишутся в подобных документах. «Сын Талии Хейл, Талия — альфа. Цель: убить». Убить. Альфа. Это интересно. Словно квест, который он проходит один, или пранк, что устроила, может быть, Малия, с целью отомстить ему за все. Но у Малии нет денег для таких масштабных пранков, а в квестах он больше не учувствует, потому что слишком быстро их разгадывает и его приятелям это, как правило, не нравится. Но не играть же тупицу ради тупиц. Что он может сделать, если его коллеги и знакомые туго соображают, и над каждой загадкой думают по полчаса. Меняться ради чего-то удобства и самомнения он не собирается, простите уж его за принципы. А может, не принципы, а сложившееся мировоззрение, сформулированное горьким опытом. Даже если он будет с людьми другим, будет вести себя адекватно, спокойно, сделается чуточку медленнее и тупее, чем есть на самом деле, любить его за это никто не начнет. Разве что замечать среди толпы будут реже. 

Раньше он искал любви и внимания, а сейчас попустило. Одиночество не такая уж страшная штука, как о ней слагают, оно даже полезно и приятно, временами. Именно благодаря одиночеству он добился того, что имеет сейчас. Понял свое призвание, переехал в большой город, обзавелся полезными знакомыми, нажил приключений. В теплом кругу друзей и с любящей семьей, скорее всего, он бы стал совсем другим. Может, ботаником, может, нет, но просто скучным и зажатым в себе точно. Сейчас он живет на широкую ногу и плывет свободно, его это устраивает.

Волны шумели рядом, а солнце поднималось из-за горизонта все выше. И вот на черных океанских массах появились белые блики. Стайлз не спал больше суток. И после такой насыщенной ночки пиздец устал. На секунду ему захотелось лечь на холодный песок и полежать, может, уснуть, но пугало, что он шел по песку, и за ним остался след. Даже кретин сможет найти его, если опустит взгляд вниз, не то, что оборотни с их чутким нюхом.

Его дыхалка сбилась на середине пути. Он видел впереди дома, а деревья стали редеть и виднелась дорога. Он близко. И пока не слышно...

— Аууу... Ау, у, ууу...

Волк завыл на луну.

Стайлза пробило током, и чуть папка не выпала из рук, но он удержал ее, потому что времени собирать бумажки потом бы не было. Он посмотрел назад, рефлекторно, только после поняв, что вой был не с той стороны. Громкий, но не устрашающий, а просто пронизывающий до костей вой доносился откуда-то спереди. Но там только чей-то дом, впереди. Может, они уже обнаружили, что он сбежал, и ищут его там?

Он не успел шагнуть вперед, как дом, на который он смотрел, растворился в языках пламени. Огонь возник неожиданно, словно Солнце решило взорваться в самый не подходящий момент. Пламя шаром пыхнуло, поглотив трехэтажный роскошный дом черного цвета, а потом сжалось обратно и продолжило жить внутри дома. Снаружи, с такого расстояния было видно только желтый блеск в больших окнах.

Смотреть, как горит большое здание, завлекательно. Завораживает. И что, так просто? Это все? Стайлз не мог шагнут вперед, хотя стоило. Может, он сможет чем-то помочь обителям дома, или смогут помочь ему. Стоит пойти взглянуть поближе, чтобы утолить хотя бы свое человеческое любопытство.

Что-то взорвалось внутри дома, и огонь перекинулся на гараж. Бах. Что-то лопнуло. Возможно, стены. Потом затрещали деревянная мебель в доме и завоняла техника. Чей-то женский крик, а потом тишина. Стайлз не заметил, как у него на глазах застыли слезы. Он понятия не имел, чей это дом, и есть ли в нем кто-то, кто горит прямо сейчас, но пепелище было таким грациозным и устрашающим зрелищем. Он мог почувствовать силу огня, и становилось жутко от мысли, что он мог бы быть внутри огня и гореть сам. Огонь не жалел ничего, жег все. Все, что досталось кому-то таким трудом, все, что было так важно и имело значение, память, информацию, а может, и жизнь, исчезало у Стайлза на глазах.

Только тогда, когда огонь сжег до черноты всю правую часть дома, стоявшего на углу полуострова Сандс Пойнт, Стайлз смог сдвинуться с места и рванул вперед. Бежать по песку так непросто. Но он не мог не бежать, а идти, внутри было чувство, что он может упустить что-то. Опоздать. Он бежал, словно из-под носа уходил последний поезд в Новую Жизнь, и ему необходимо успеть запрыгнуть в последний вагон.

******

Их семейный дом, резиденция, в которой живет три поколения, горела. Это началось внезапно, и он не смог этого предвидеть. Хотя знал, что скоро «Корона и Роза», или, как они назывались до того, как пришли на их территорию, «Клинок и Роза», КИР, нападут на них. Эти суки открыто желали им смерти. И очевидно, что они стали бы пытаться их всех убить. Но у оборотней есть кодекс, который стаи чтут. Одно правило оттуда: не нападать на стаю в ее доме. Для этого есть другие места. Но не дом, там, где ты расслаблен и отгорожен от мировой вражды. У многих в стаях есть дети, и для того, чтобы невинные дети не участвовали в драках, и существует такой закон.

Но этой поехавшей Кейт плевать. Она, вместе со своим отцом, совсем не чтят законы. И зачем им. Он вообще не оборотень, а бывший охотник с облысением на нервной почве, а она, эта стерва, оборотень-ягуар. У тех вообще нет морали и этики.

Пламя сжирало его и его семью. Было больно до тех пор, как не отключилась одна из важных его частей. Он потерялся во времени и пространстве. И, пробираясь сквозь огонь и дым, уже даже не дыша, а только кашляя смогом, он больше не слышал криков его сестер. Они стали лишь звоном колокольчиков. А потом и вовсе писком, тихим, совсем тихим.

У них в гараже было 5 автомобилей, и Дерек слышал, лежа уже на полу, как взрывается один из них. Потом следующий. Бах. Треск. Легкие жгло, глаза жгло, тело ничего не чувствовало, а он не мог пошевелиться, словно его всего сковали. И только мысли все еще какие-то проскакивали, как овечки через забор, перед ним. Кора. Лора. Талия. Питер. Дети. Прыг-прыг. И все ушли. А он безвольная, жалкая кукла, что не может ничего сделать, разве что отправиться вслед за семьей. Он уступил Арджентом. Он отдал Кейт, что использовала его, свое место, свой дом, свое сердце. Какой он идиот.

Дерек лежал на втором этаже, возле лестницы. Он не видел, как большие белые картины на стенах гостиной ниже чернеют и осыпаются в треху. Все исчезает. Нет больше цветов в вазе, нет больше той, кому подарили эти цветы. Это все не доходит сразу. Кажется, что это сон. Закрой глаза. И ты проснешься. Конечно. Просто страшный сон, который скоро закончится. Нужно только проснуться. 

Он закрыл глаза и, собрав силы, перевернулся на бок. Он спит только на боку. Потом он почувствовал падение в пустоту. И, когда его тело встретилось с полом первого этажа, Дерек был уже без чувств. Он упал в гостиной, где еще было не так много огня, там, возле полукруглого дивана, на котором он с племянниками каждую субботу смотрел фильмы и сериалы. Ник? Томас? Мальчики, пора спать. «Хорошо, Дер! Мы пошли...». И они ушли.

******

Пламя отбрасывало интересные тени, а еще бликовало желтым на лице Стайлза. Он стоял, мокрый от дождя и пота, перед главным входом. И чувствовал жар. И внутри, и снаружи, от пожара.

Рядом никого не было, и было не разумно лезть в пепелище, но он не слышал сирен пожарных машин, и чувствовал тягу — знал, что в доме есть-то кто-то, кому нужно помочь. Его чуйка. Она заставила его, а может, его отсутствие самосохранения сыграло роль, войти в горящий дом.

Сердце билось быстр-быстро, было жарко и тяжело дышать. Но он шел глубже. Прошел коридор и остановился в большой гостиной. Пламя было сверху, на втором этаже, и быстро спускалось вниз, сюда, по лестнице, прогоняя его. Он было уже решил, что поздно, и нужно спасть себя, пока тоже не загорелся, но услышал кашель. Впереди. Там. Он пошел по битому стеклу, видимо, лопнуло на втором этаже ограждение, и увидел на белом мраморном полу мужчину. Большой. Он его не утащит! Не за что. Тащить людей, что в отключке, тяжко также, как мешок сахара пытаться с места сдвинуть. У него всегда была тройка за физкультуру. У него нет мощи. 

Стайлз закашлялся, и ему сдавило в груди. Воздух обжигал легкие, а кислород улетел наружу.

Но не может он же бросить живого человека гореть заживо! Он не такой бессердечный, каким иногда может казаться.

Стайлз подхватил парня под мышки и попытался потащить к выходу, но тот не сдвинулся с места. И так было неудобно. Тогда Стайлз быстро перешагнул незнакомца и взял его за ноги. Чуть напрягся, и парень поехал по скользкому полу туда, куда Стайлз его тащил, хоть и не так легко.

У дивана папка выпала из рук Стайлза и он, понимая, что ему неудобно держать ее под рукой и тащить тело, живое тело, оставил бумаги лежать на полу. Листы выпали из дела и рассыпались по мрамору и дивану.

— Давай, чувак, помоги мне... — Стайлз уже не мог вдохнуть и задыхался. Но выход был так близко! Еще чуть-чуть. Еще. Вот так.

Он вытащил его наружу и, скатив по лестнице, оставил на асфальте перед домом. Воздух казался теперь таким холодным. Стайлза покачнуло, но он удержался на ногах и вцепился руками в колени. Отдышался. И, поняв, что не умирает, и дышит, значит, не обжег слизистую и легкие, поднял взгляд. Через окно было видно диван и бумаги на нем. Он не прочел все, что там было! Только первые страницы, и то, выборочно. У него мало информации. Черт. Кажется, та фотография... Стайлз опустил взгляд на парня на земле. Его лицо с черной щетиной и густыми бровями, с завлекательным подбородком и массивным лбом, казалось знакомым. Не этот ли парень был в деле? Теперь еще интереснее узнать, что было написано о нем там.

Ругая свое безрассудство, Стайлз пошел обратно в дом. Огонь был уже на первом этаже, лестница горела и обрушивалась. Что-то ссыпалось сверху, и попало Стайлзу на волосы, но времени смотреть, что там над головой, у него не было. Он быстро заберет дело и сразу выйдет. Аккуратно и четко. Все нормально.

Когда он собирал листы на полу, сидя на одном колене, Дерек на улице пришел в себя. Его регенерация помогла ему залечить его легкие и слизистую, но ожоги еще не прошли. Возможно, некоторые так и не пройдут. Шрамы от огня не всегда излечиваются, в отличие от шрамов от порезов. Поэтому, он так не любит огонь.

Дерек сел и протер глаза, пару раз вдохнул и почувствовал запах чужого тела. Пахло молочком. Запах невинности, наивности, так обычно пахнут младенцы. Но кроме этого, еще чуть несло жгучей корицей с пряностями и ядом. Глаза немного щипало, но Дерек смог увидеть в здании человека. Потом он увидел, как над эти человеком тлеет и грозит обрушаться несущая балка, к которой привешена люстра.

Дерек быстро поднял себя с земли и, преодолевая лестницу, вбежал в дом.

******

Стайлз сложил часть листов, до которых смог дотянуться со своего места, пополам, и запихал их к себе под футболку за ремень и в карманы. Он кашлял, его глаза слезились, а голова начинала кружиться. Картинка поплыла перед глазами и, проваливаясь вперед словно сквозь пол в ад, он почувствовал хватку. Кто-то его поднял. Потом разбилось стекло. Пару секунд и стало холодно, словно окунули в прорубь. Ветерок прошелся по его коже. Он хотел открыть глаза и посмотреть, что произошло, но его тело решило за него иначе, и он потерял сознание.

******

Кроется большая удача за тем, как Дерек Хейл, потеряв в одно счастье все, обрел компанию, которая могла бы помочь ему заполнить сияющие пустоты, недошедшей еще до понимательных отделов мозга боли и последующей после скорби. Хотя его семья и была его смыслом жизни, который не меняется из года в год, оставаясь стабильным и четким, целым и всецелым, потеряв его за несколько минут, вот так без предупреждения, Дерек не был готов сдаться, его учили не этому. Его учили бороться с тем, что угрожает ему и его семье, и идти до победного конца. И, если бы не это кредо, Дерек бы не знал, как справился со всем сейчас, наверно, он бы не ехал по шоссе 495 в Аэропорт Имени Джона Кеннеди, чтобы уехать из страны и прожить хотя бы еще день, а, напротив, самостоятельно бы уехал бы в кювет или врезался бы в дерево и ускорил бы собственную кончину, облегчил бы, так скажем, свои страдания, и избавил бы себя от обязательств.

Он хотел так поступить, разбиться, но останавливала сознательность. Если бы он выжил, то потом бы жалел. А смысл делать то, что ты изначально делать не хочешь. Он больший любитель делать по-взрослому, как он думает, что будет нужно сделать, а не как говорит ему его внутренний ребенок, не смыслящий и не знающий о последствиях и причинах. Ему уже не десять и не двадцать, чтобы вести себя инфантильно и безответственно, ему двадцать восемь, считай, почти тридцатка. Хороший возраст, чтобы жизнь подкинула тебе испытание, а ты его успешно прошел и перешел на новый уровень. Да и кому станет лучше от его исчезновения, кроме как стае Арджентов, которой он жаждет отомстить. Еще и в машине он не один. А разбиваться с кем-то, кто, быть может, не такой уж суицидник, как может показаться, не человечно. Он не может решать за других. Не может убивать человека, что даже не касается всех мафиозных сверхъестественных дел, в которых он варится с рождения.

На заднем сиденье, куда Дерек положил тело, что его спасло из огня, чуть не сгорев в этом же огне при этом, раздался свистящий вздох, а потом кашель. Не сбавляя скорости на скоростном шоссе, где было не так уж много машин для такого часа, оборотень бросил взгляд через зеркало в салоне на парня и быстро вернул внимание обратно на дорогу, как только Стайлз открыл глаза.

— Эй, куда мы едим? — Стайлз приподнялся на локте, так как лежал на боку, подошва его кед марала обшивку кресла, и Дерек слышал запах пепла, от которого жгло глаза, со своего места. Он приоткрыл окно со своей стороны и потом сухо ответил:

— Я высажу тебя, где ты захочешь, но не дальше аэропорта. Здесь не получится остановиться, так что придется подождать, пока доедим. 

— Да вижу, бля, моя голова... ай, черт, и руки! — Стайлз сел, спустив ноги, и повернул ладошки к солнцу. На исполосованной линиями судеб ладонях были длинные и частые порезы. Видимо, от стекла. Но он не помнит, как поранился. Вообще, плохо, что помнит. Видимо, неплохо его контузило ударом по голове. Кажется, что-то упало на него. Он начинает припоминать. И огонь, дом...

— Эй, чувак, я же спас тебя из огня, да? Это же ты.

Последнее звучало не вопросом, и Дерек решил ответить лишь на первое тем же суровым, одно эмоциональным голосом:

— Кто кого еще спас.

А в уме: «На кой черт додумался этот придурок его спасать?». Делать больше нечего, как геройствовать, да так тупо? Даже его племянник знает, что огонь — это не шутки. Но, верно, Томаса, да и его брата больше нет. Он сам видел их черные трупы. После такого не выживают. Но все еще часть Дерека верит, хочет верить, что, когда он уедет из страны и окажется в безопасном месте, то кто-то из его стаи позвонит ему и скажет, что ждет его для встречи на каком-нибудь вокзале. Он приедет, заберет их, они сделают новые паспорта и вернуться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы вырезать этот чертов клан «Клинков и Розы», который забрал у них корону. Корону, что только их.

Он не простит Кейт за то, что она сделала. Будет убивать ее медленно, забыв о том, как месяц назад они говорили о своей будущей общей судьбе и свадьбе. Кейт актриса. Лжет так, что не узнаешь, где. Он знал, что ей не стоит доверять, но все равно послушал ее и привязался к ней, а она его использовала, словно это он шлюха, а не она.

— Если бы не я, ты был бы уже курицей не гриле. Как тебе такое, нравится? — Стайлз поморщился от того, как неприятно разъезжалась кожа на ладонях, и все равно продолжил тараторить, не улавливая того, что говорит. Спроси его, что он сказал две секунды назад, он бы задумался. А что? Он не помнит. Что-то не столь важное, чтобы запоминать. Важное, он, конечно, всегда запоминает, но со остальным есть проблемы. Остальное — поток, который он не контролирует, разве только если не обкурится так, что перестанет думать, тогда да. Когда ты не можешь сказать, сколько будет дважды два, то и остальное не особо-то способен произнести, как-то не до того в такие моменты. Не особо приятное послевкусие остается после травы, Стайлзу оно не нравится. Он вроде становится спокойнее, но, что ли, он уже — не он, а кто-то другой. Если бы ему дали шанс убрать свою раздражающую других черту, многословие, он бы вежливо отказался. Может, поэтому и таблетки от своего СДВГ не принимает, хотя уже мог бы, уже достаточно зарабатывает и может себе позволить, если урежется в затратах и, например, станет покупать меньше пачек сигарет в месяц. Но ему нравится быть таким. Бесячим, немного чокнутым и неуместным.

Кровь проступает на правой ладони, и Стайлз сжимает руку в кулак, смотря на молчаливого и вполне целого, в отличие от него, водителя.

— Эй, Хмурая Зверища, как тебя звать хотя бы? Стремно, знаешь, ехать непонятно куда и непонятно с кем.

— Зачем тогда залез в мой дом и вытащил меня из него? Прошел бы мимо, раз все тебе «стремно», — на Дереке были темные солнцезащитные очки, но через зеркальце Стайлз видел, как черные густые, как две гусеницы, брови мужчины на миг скакнули вверх, и как дернулся у него, то ли в судороге, то ли в усмешке нерв у губы. Стайлз не знал, что в доме, от которого остались лишь угли, был не только Дерек, но и еще много людей, и от того картинка не складывалась в голове в цельную картину. Он читал напряжение и замкнутость, но не понимал, откуда оно шло. Все же уже нормально, разве нет? Он спас его, они живы, даже едут куда-то, может, в больницу или сразу в полицию. Хотя, постойте, Хмурая Задница говорила что-то про аэропорт... зачем им в аэропорт? 

— Ладно, ладно, — Стилински поднял две кровоточащие ладошки вверх, отступая и сбавляя свой пыл, так как был не на свой территории и правила, соответственно, диктовать не мог, — я просто пытался понять, что к чему, остынь, чувак...

— Еще раз назовешь меня чуваком, и я выкину тебя из машины прямо на ходу.

— А это, — Стайлз сдвинулся с середины правее, подальше от водительского сидения, — уже угроза, мистер. И по закону...

— Плевать мне на твои законы.

— Тебе может и плевать, но это не меняет того, что в итоге ты будешь отвечать по Закону. Все, в конце концов, разоблачаются, даже самые осторожные убийцы и воры. Я много арестов повидал, да и преступлений тоже, даже там, где на первый взгляд не придраться, можно найти зацепку. И ее находят, как правило. Пару раз, когда я снимал репортаж о Ночном Госте, может, знаешь, тот маньяк, о котором крутили по телику в вечернее время...

У Дерека начинала зудеть голова. Голос парня, которого он видел впервые, не то, чтобы раздражал, он был приятный, не тихий, не громкий, с хорошей дикцией, как он любит, и тембром, просто время для болтовни было выбрано не лучшее. Он думал совсем не о том, что шло там по новостям вечерами, и кто кого там убивал в прошлом. Ему, честно говоря, похрен на это. Перед его глазами лишь пламя ада, утаскивающее его стаю. Обожженная кожа, рассыпающееся на глазах их имущество, их непоколебимый дом. Все, что было стойко и освещало путь, как маяк, распалось, как пазл. Или утонуло, подобно искореженному судну. Он. С этим. Не согласен. Но чувствует себя побежденным, вынужденным согласиться и принять, что теперь у него никого и ничего нет, ведь это правда. Это уже так. Нужно просто принять и двигаться дальше, это разумно и логично. Только вот так больно, что он так и хочет отвернуться и по-детски сказать «нет! Я тебя не вижу, значит, тебя нет!». Так не работает, он знает.

— Блядь, помолчи! Я не понимаю ничего из того, что ты говоришь, и мне совершенно не интересно ничего из твоего монолога. Спасибо, что помог, но я высажу тебя на ближайшем съезде, и мы попрощаемся навсегда, так что, пожалуйста, просто посиди до этого момента спокойно, парень.

— Я Стайлз. За имя ты меня хотя бы из машины не выкинешь? — спустя паузу, благодаря которой сердце Стайлза успело вернуться в обычный ритм, а из Дерека успела ускользнуть вспышка гнева, представился горе-репортер. И сразу тактично замолк, отвернувшись к окну и скрестив руки на груди. Во внутреннем кармане черной джинсовки зашуршали бумажные листы из дела, что он успел спасти из горящего дома, и, Стайлз, вспомнив благодаря ним о том, как он их достал первоначально, загорелся и снова вскочил на месте, чуть не ударившись макушкой об верх.

— Чувак, я...

— Заткнись, Стайлз! — Дерек ударил по рулю. У него гудела голова и звенело в ушах, но он все еще смотрел на дорогу и пытался не подаваться желанию разбиться вдребезги на месте. У него никогда не было панических приступов, были только приступы агрессии, но сейчас он чувствовал коктейль из того и того. И страшно, и раздражает. А раздражает, потому что пугает своим значением. Плевать, что творится сейчас и будет потом, его пугает и злит недавнее прошлое. И он пытается гасить свои чувства, как обычно, но не получается. Эта стерва Кейт разожгла в нем то, что в нем всегда было в спящем режиме, и не показала, где кнопка выключения. Он изменился дважды из-за нее, и, если тогда он был благодарен ей за новые чувства, что она ему подарила, за страсть и возможность любить, сейчас он ненавидит ее за это больше всего на свете. Она разбила ему сердце, и открыла не только любовь для него, но еще и уязвимость и боль, растерянность и потерянность.

Три точки на кисти руки, старые партаки, которые набил ему его дядя Питер за первое серьезное правонарушение, зачесались. Слова дядюшки Питера: «Mi vida Loca. No olvides tu camino. Lo eligió usted mism»* послышались четко, как тогда, пятнадцать лет назад. И, хотя три точки на руке всегда нравились ему и он гордился тем, что он часть преступной группировки, часть испанской мафии, он никогда не считал себя настоящим плохишом. И Питер не считал его плохишом, даже набивая три точки, которые тоже есть у него, но за ухом. Дереку будет не хватать Питера. Не хватать. Питер был интересным. Он то пытался споить его и подставить перед своими же, то помогал спрятать сигареты и выгораживал, брал вину на себя. Питеру не повезло, наверное, в пожаре больше всех. Он не спал, когда все это случилось, в отличие от детей, что тихо задохнулись во сне и истлели, Питер, как и он, видел все это, и он и разбудил его, почувствовав дым. Питер потерял сознание перед ним, сказав перед этим спасти хотя бы Лору и Кору, чьи спальни были после спален мальчиков, а он этого не смог. Слишком дорогая ошибка.

В салоне повисла тишина. Стайлз... тупое имя, впервые Дерек слышит его. Наверное, парень его только что придумал. Этот парень-радио замолчал, послушался его. И, вроде бы, все как Дерек хотел. Но вскоре он понял, что в тишине еще хуже. Монолог Стайлза если и раздражал его немного, но без него поток мыслей и чувств стал более четким, попадающим в цель. Слова Стайлза сбивали стрелы, летящие в его больные точки. В тишине всегда слышно все лучше, и теперь Дерек слышал свои страхи четче.

К счастью, он добрался на уцелевшей в огне тачке до аэропорта быстрее, чем черные мысли полностью бы поглотили его. Дерек открыл верь и вышел, забрав из бардачка с собой лишь телефон и кошелек с парой карточек в них. У них всегда валяются запасные карты в бардачках и по дому, потому что его сестры Кора и Лора — жуткие расточительницы и недотепы. Они забывают через секунды три, куда положили ключи и телефон, и потом так и не могут вспомнить. Им проще новый купить сотовый, либо сто карт сделать на запас для них, искать потеряшки. Раньше Дерек считал это минусом, но сейчас... сейчас это даже плюс. Интересно, как одно и то же может меняться при разном ракурсе.

Дереку было все равно на машину, он собирался купить билет до Мексики и первым же делом полететь туда, к членам «Корон», что отдалились от них лет пять назад, когда они с его матерью Талией переезжали в Нью-Йорк, и решили остаться там. Дерек давно не связывался с бывшими коронами, но, зная, как оборотни, бывшие когда-то в одной стаи, привязываются к друг другу навсегда, не сомневается, что его встретят по всем обычаям, без подстав. И что они помогут убить Кейт и ее семейство. А заодно помогут решить, что делать с теми, кого Кейт завербовала в свои ряды. Дерек не имеет ничего против стаи Кейт, если она не причастна к пожару. Он сам не уверен, кто кроме самой Кейт и ее отца в этом всем замешан. Кейт плела ему совсем другое, делалась девой в беде, сбежавшей от отца-изверга. А он верил. Идиот.

Дерек был уже в нескольких метрах впереди, когда услышал, как дверь его машины еще раз захлопнулась. Стайлз вылез наружу. И пошел за ним. Почему он все еще не сбежал от него? 

Оборотень остановился и, тяжело вздохнув, развернулся, дожидаясь на месте Стайлза, что шел к нему. Ну и потрепала же жизнь парня. Весь побитый, как котенок, выброшенный на улицу, и несуразный, выделяющийся на фоне класса белых воротничков, что живут в офисах, и на фоне разнорабочих, что живут на стройках и фабриках. Стайлз не вписывался никуда, куда Дерек мысленно пытался его втиснуть. Этот репортер, если он таков, не был похож даже на репортера. Неформалы не по душе Дереку, но не потому, что он их презирает, а потому, что сам он «человек-контроль», да и тех, кто плывет по течению и думает одним днем, он лично не знает. Все в его семье, даже сестры-тетери, люди с граненым внутренним миром и четкими планами на будущее. Если ты мафия, которой подчиняются младшие группы в большом городе, и ты смог добиться такой власти всего за пять лет, ты обязан держать осанку. Иначе накинуться. Собственно, они и накинулись, потому что последние два года стая Дерека расслабилась и стала слишком мягкой, почти ушла от дел мафии.

— Если тебе нужны деньги, то у меня нет наличных.

— Нет, от тебя мне деньги не нужны, — Стайлз встал слишком близко, и Дерек был вынужден сделать шаг назад. Стайлз через секунду неосознанно, но снова встал ближе. Дерек вздохнул, кладя руку на плечо Стилински:

— Личное пространство.

— Прости. Ладно. Я не специально, просто... — Стайлз перекинул взгляд на женщину-блондинку с кудрями, что садилась в свою машину на парковке у бокового входа аэропорта, и потерял нить повествования. — У тебя будет сигарета? И зажигалка. Очень хочу курить.

— И? Это не мои проблемы. Иди и купи себе сигарет. Мы больше ничем друг другу не обязаны, делай что хочешь, только без меня.

Стайлз опустил взгляд, случайно скользнув им так по телу Дерека, который был в белой футболке, что немного подгорела внизу и на левом рукаве, что в своем теле что-то зажглось, как искорка от зажигалки. В его вкусе. Ему нравятся брутальные, накаченные и чуть выше него. Он не против таких же дохлых, как он сам, но все же, если выбирать из двух, он выберет типаж, что стоит рядом с ним. От этого Хмуроволка буквально несет феромонами и сексом. Хорошим таким сексом, как в фильмах.

Стайлз снова притиснулся, и Дерек устал уже двигаться назад. Позади, в конце концов, чужая машина, а с другой стороны выездная дорога на шоссе.

— Да ладно, чувак...

— Дерек. Мое имя Дерек. Еще раз назовешь меня «чувак»...

— Да, да, я и тогда понял, что ты сделаешь. Ладно, Дерек, ты же хороший, я вижу! Не оставляй меня не понятно где. У меня нет денег, я где-то потерял кошелек, возможно, он остался в твоем доме... это же твой был дом? Я не знаю. Если честно, то я понятия не имею, как оказался там и зачем пошел за тобой в горящий дом, но если я уже так случилось, что мы пересеклись, давай побудем в таком тендеме еще немного? Я всего лишь прошу не бросать меня. Ну, пожалуйста...

Мускулка у рта Дерека снова дернулась от нервов. Оборотень опустил подбородок немного, и, хоть его глаз не было видно через очки, Стайлз видел в них приятный ответ для своей надежды. Решив подбросить козырей, Стайлз, подобно хитрому лису, вильнул воображаемым хвостом и закинул руку на плечо Дереку, приподнимаясь на носки, чтобы достать губами до его уха и прошептать:

— А еще я знаю немного больше, чем остальные. Я знаю об оборотнях и стаях, — Стайлз опустился обратно на пятки, — так что со мной ты можешь быть собой. Это не так уж плохо, правда? Можешь говорить о чем угодно, и ты не будешь бояться, что я испугаюсь твоих клычков.

— Не понимаю о чем ты. — Дерек весь напрягся, развернулся, и пошел вперед.

Стайлз удивленно открыл рот и закричал:

— Постой!

— Да подожди ты!

— Дер!

Стайлз почти врезался в его спину, когда тот остановился на светофоре и, обойдя Хейла, Стайлз встал перед ним, сцепив руки в молитвенном жесте. Солнце, проснувшееся вместе с пилотами, у которых по расписанию утренний рейс, осветило его лицо.

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь одного. Знаю, это странно звучит, но мне, как и тебе, нужна чья-то поддержка. Да и посмотри, — Стайлз раскрыл ладони, где застыла уже не стекавшая кровь, но где при натягивании кожи снова разошлись рванные края порезов и выступили ярко-алые бусинки, — я ранен! Вдруг, у меня заражение крови будет. Если я умру, это будет только на твоей совести. Я же тебе помог, помоги и ты мне...

Дерек потер переносицу. Загорелся зеленый, но он не пошел вперед. Хотя мог, сил оттолкнуть долбанутого парня в сторону и уйти у него достаточно. Но что-то не давало. Он всегда был человеком, что не может пройти мимо нуждающегося в помощи, всегда обращал внимание на мелочи, его бесила несправедливость и бессмысленная жестокость к тем, кто слабее. А еще Стайлз, чье имя он так быстро запомнил, хотя всегда забывает имена всех, кроме близких, говорил правду. Стайлз человек и, если он соврет, его сердце пропустит лишний удар, и Дерек может это уловить. Стайлз же, болтая много, говорил искренне. Наивно. Отчасти, как ребенок, что верит во все, что делает. Да и эти оленьи коньячные глаза, еще не потухшие, как у взрослых, что разочаровались в жизни, на ряду с побитым внешним видом, заманивали. Возможно, Стайлз прав, и им обоим нужна поддержка друг друга.

— Ты всегда такая заноза?

— А тебе что-то не нравится? — с претензией и вопросом на вопрос. Как муха на слона.

Дерек усмехнулся и повернул голову. Недолго обдумал, а потом коротко сказал:

— Ладно. Но как только ты начнешь мешать, я сдам тебя полиции, как наркомана.

— Я не наркоман, — Стайлз поплелся следом за оборотнем через светофор.

— Знаю. Но, пока они будут это прояснять, я успею уже сбежать от тебя...

******

Прим:

*«Mi vida Loca. No olvides tu camino. Lo eligió usted mismo»: «Моя сумасшедшая жизнь. Не забывай свой путь. Ты сам его выбрал». 

Mi Vida Loca — татуировка в виде 3-х точек имеет одинаковое значение во всем мире «Моя Сумасшедшая Жизнь». Она не расскажет о хозяине ничего конкретного, кроме того, что он так или иначе причастен к преступному миру и нарушал закон. Носителей таких тату часто вербуют преступные группировки, а если владелец татуировки не имеет ничего общего с криминалом, то это станет причиной серьезного недопонимания.

******

Сдавать Стайлза полиции не пришлось, но не потому, что тот тактично отлип, а потому, что внутри аэропорта, когда они уже купили билеты, точнее, когда Дерек уже купил себе билет, а Стайлз, сидевший на металлической скамье у стены, задумал идти умолять его взять и в другую страну себя с собой, началось это.

Дерек забрал свой билет и паспорт со своим настоящим именем «Мигель» и направился в сторону Стайлза прощаться, заметив краем зрения на эскалаторе знакомый силуэт. Возможно, это просто воображение играется с ним, и нет смысла параноить, но он не смог не взглянуть туда. Женщина, в которой он увидел Кейт Арджент, уже пропала с того места. Дерек чувствовал неладное. Это словно на тебе красная точка прицела, которую ты не видишь, но ощущаешь на себе. В аэропорту стало слишком тихо и мало людей. Девушка, что продала ему билет на ближайший рейс, пропала со своего места. А еще лампочка, под белым освещением которой сидел Стайлз, злорадно замкнула на мгновение и отключилась спустя две секунды вместе с остальным светом...

Стайлз ждал Волче, как он еще придумал его можно назвать в своем докладе для канала, который отошел к кассе, и понимал, что в кассах в аэропорту вряд ли можно купить билет в кино, и что Дерек, вероятно, улетает куда-то, и он точно не может полететь с ним, потому что они буквально только что познакомились, и это слишком даже для того, чтобы за руку друг друга взять, не то, чтобы лететь друг с другом куда-то, но... Пока Дерек ходил по своим делам, Стайлз все обдумывал, что скажет. Все его варианты были зациклены на том, чтобы или напроситься попутчиком, либо уговорить Дерека остаться в Нью-Йорке. Наклеивая на пальцы белые пластыри, которые купил для него Дерек в аптеке в аэропорту, Стайлз решил все же, что хочет улететь с Дереком. И ему не интересно, куда, потому что все это, то, что происходит с ним в эти сутки, так пиздецки интересно, что он боится момента, когда это все закончится. Он словно в фильме, и он не хочет, чтобы он останавливался. Пусть история будет бесконечной. Это так будоражит. Он чувствует себя живым. Типа, по-настоящему, сильнее живым, нежели в будни, когда спит днем в своей съемной комнате, а ночью сидит в одиночестве в своей машине и прослушивает полицейскую станцию, чтобы выловить новое происшествие и приехать на него первым среди репортеров. То уже приелось. Репортерствовать было занятно первый месяц, потом этот экшен стал нудной работой, за которую могли бы платить и больше. Здесь же все происходит с ним, а не с другими. Он — главный герой вечерних новостей.

Стайлз поднял глаза на Дерека, который шел к нему, и, словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как пере носом Дерека пролетело что-то.

Дерек увернулся, а потом велел ему бежать. Стайлз послушался рефлекторно. Голос Дерека был настроен для указаний. Такой глубокий, громкий, сильный и властный. Стайлзу нравится.

— Что происходит? — когда Дерек оказался с ним в стеклянном лифте, где они были как запертые в банку бабочки с оторванными крыльями, спросил через вдох Стайлз. И прильнул к стеклу, видя, как по лестнице довольно быстро сбегает Кейт. Она была как Черная Вдова в Мстителях, прекрасная и ужасная. Ловкая и грациозная, смертоносная угроза для, как успел понять Стайлз, обоих. Он знает Кейт, он знает ее секрет, и он ушел с этим секретом к тому, против кого играет Кейт. Вряд ли она его отпустит без боя. Он мертвец. Он точно мертвец. Блять, пусть она поскользнется на ступеньке и сломает себе шею! Он не хочет умирать в такой интересный момент.

— Какого хрена она здесь делает? У нее что, настолько классный нюх, что она нас выследила? — Стайлз с перевязанными ладонями положил их на стеклянную дверь, а Дерек взглянул на него с сведенными вместе бровями. На лбу у него появилась пара неглубоких морщин-линий.

— Ты ее знаешь?

— Типа того, — пожал Стайлз плечами, отходя от стекла, когда увидел, как Кейт застопорилась на этаже выше и пропала из виду. — Она вроде хотела меня забрать к себе в стаю, но я прослушал условия договора и, короче, решил, ну оно. Я сбежал через балкон и потом шел по пляжу, пока не увидел огонь.

— Откуда же ты взялся...

Стайлз усмехнулся:

— Вряд ли ты знаешь такую дыру. Бейкон Хиллс, слышал о таком? Так себе местечко, скажу тебе. Но... ты ведь не про родной город спрашивал, верно? Ладно, ладно, молчу. Кстати, она, кажется, отвалилась. Я не вижу ее. Ты ее видишь, Дер?

— Нет. Но она близко. Как только дверь откроется, сразу на выход. Не отставай. Я пойду на автобусную остановку. Возвращаться к машине опасно, Кейт может знать, на чем я приехал.

— Мы приехали. Кстати, думаю, Кейт ищет не только тебя. Мне кажется, я мог насолить ей своим поведением. Но что подделать, у меня всегда были проблемы с этим. Даже в старшей школе мне ставили замечания по поведению, потому что я не мог долго усидеть спокойно. Я говорил училке, что это СДВГ, и что я не виноват, а она отправила меня к директору и сказала, чтобы я изливал душу ему и не срывал ей урок своими выдумками. Ненавижу до сих пор Мисс Блэйк. Она отвратительно вела английский... занудная курица.

Лифт мягко остановился ну нулевом этаже, Дерек первым вышел в пустое большое помещение, Стайлз пошел следом, а, скорее, побежал, потому что Кейт, которая еще большая заноза, чем он, спустилась и метнула в Дерека керамическим наточенным ножом. Дерек за секунду до возможной смерти метнулся в лево, за бетонную стену, в коридор, что вел в туалеты и в комнаты для персонала. Может, получится уйти хотя бы через задний выход. У Кейт много связей, особенно в полиции и в других государственных должностях, поэтому, сбежать от нее будет проблематичным делом. Она буквально впилась зубами в Нью-Йорк, и хрен ты вырвешь Яблоко у нее из рта.

Стайлз не был хорошим бегуном, как и не был хорошим борцом, но ему пришлось стать им. Как говорят, когда приходится учиться чему-то в суровым условиях, боевое крещение. Вот, через что он проходил в данный момент. И это давало такой кайф. Погоня, перестрелка, оборотни, серьезная угроза жизни, все это крутая круговерть. У него будет интересная биография, когда он умрет. А сколько его данный этап жизни будут обсуждать! Даже Хантер Томпсон не может похвастаться тем, что бежал от женщины-ягуара, что может зарастить себе колотою и любую другую рану силой воли, с оборотнем под ручку через пустой аэропорт в Нью-Йорке, а Хантер может похвастаться многим из списка «чистое безумие» и «сумасшедшая жизнь»...

— Сюда, — Дерек схватил его за руку. И они вместе пулей залетели в помещение с гаражным выходом, которое предназначалось как склад для закупок всяких склянок в бар в Дьюти Фри и что-то еще. У стен стояли ряды картонных коробок, а перед ними твердые пластиковые ящики с дорогим алкоголем.

Дерек отпустил его руку только, когда дверь за ними закрылась, и он стал искать способ выбраться наружу, потому что панельки, которая бы открывала выход, на стене не оказалось. Возможно, здесь есть пульт, который открывает навес. Вопрос только, где? Здесь темно, как...

— Никто же не будет против, если я это возьму? — Стайлз присел на корточки перед кладом с бурбоном «Jim Beam», вытаскивая одну прозрачную бутылочку и читая ее кольеретку. Кажется, он ухватил неплохой сорт, да, однозначно. Отлично. После сегодняшнего веселого дня ему нужно будет выпить. — Эй, Дер-Дер, а ты пьешь? Или ты, типа, за зож и водишься только с фитоняшками?

Стайлз повернул к нему голову. Дерек нашел на одной из коробок белый пульт лишь с одной кнопкой, и проигнорировав вопрос, хотя и слышал, Стайлз уверен, что тот слышал его, нажал на кнопку и остановился у открывающейся вверх гаражной двери. Она шумела, скрипела и пердела, как старуха, которой уже давно пора на переработку, и Дерек напрягся, оборачиваясь к двери. Его ухо дернулось, как у кошки. Но Стайлз не успел подумать о том, как это забавно и необычно, что человек может так походить на животное, при этом не имея с животным ничего схожего, кроме разве что своего волчьего темперамента и похуистичного характера.

Кейт уже бежала к ним, и частое биение отравленного чужими словами сердца, звучало все громче. Тук-тук-тук-тук... Сердце ягуара. Хищника, что изголодался и не отступит, пока не загрызет свою добычу. Хищника, что, в отличие от волков, вполне уживается в одиночестве и не скуден на жестокость.

— Некогда ждать, лезь!

Дерек упал вниз и перекатился через не такую уж большую щель (толстяк бы так не пролез) на улицу, оставив Стайлза в темном и одиноком подсобном помещенье. Вот точно животное! Оставил его одного.

Стайлз услышал теперь и уже своим человеческим слухом Кейт Арджент и, опускаясь на пол, потому что гаражная дверь то ли заела, то ли все же двигалась, но со скоростью черепахи, хотел было подвинуться по шершавому бетону на улицу, но дверь склада открылась, и Кейт с шумом влетела на склад, тут же впиваясь в него своим диким маньячным взглядом. Стайлз сглотнул. Его руки затряслись, и он подумал, что сейчас его убьют щелчком пальцев, если он не исчезнет из помещения, в котором он и Кейт. Но умирать не хотелось. И Стайлз быстро вытащил свое тело на улицу, а Дерек, отошедший не так далеко, нажал на кнопку «закрыть-открыть» и отбросил пульт в сторону. Гаражная дверь поехала вниз, и Стайлз, что сидел на коленях на улице, где ярко светило солнце и дул прохладный ветерок, вспомнил о своем бурбоне и кинулся его спасти от Кейт. Эта стерва не заслужила его бурбон!

Кейт не смогла бы пролезть в эту щель, она была ягуаром, а не хорьком. У нее слишком большая голова и жопа. А еще сиськи немного мешаются. Но она так хотела прибить к месту Стайлза, который просто взял и обвел ее вокруг пальца, еще и связавшись с Дереком, ее врагом, что Кейт добежала в два шага до двери и, упав на живот, попыталась проткнуть руку Стайлза.

Нож задел плоть, порвав курточную ткань, но не остался в теле Стайлза, пригвоздив его к полу, как Кейт хотела. Он даже не задел важных вен или артерий. Дверь закрылась, и Кейт врезала в нее кулаком, оставив вмятину в металле. На складе было тихо, и было слышно каждый ее шумный вдох. Дерек и Стайлз ушли у нее из-под носа. И она даже не взяла никого с собой, чтобы можно было пытаться догнать свои цели. Она еще не говорила Джерарду, что Дерек выжил, а еще не говорила, что их новый бета сбежал с знаниями о них. И, учитывая, что ответственная за эти промахи она, Кейт уже ощущает вкус крови во рту от наказания. Она не справилась со своей работой. Она ничтожество. Джерард будет недоволен ею. Он будет недоволен.

Ей не нравится, когда он недоволен. Это всегда плохо для всех. И всегда больно.

******

— Мы не вернемся к машине? — Стайлз шел за Дереком, как за собакой поводырем и иногда оглядываясь назад, на случай, если Кейт смогла прогрызть толстую дверь и уже бежит грызть их. Эти оборотни, конечно, опаснее, чем он себе представил по рассказу Кейт. Хотя, Дерек кажется не таким опасным, как она. Но, может, это потому что Дерек не пытался его убить и не проявлял еще своей агрессии. Может, и этот волчок может делать кусь за бочок. 

— Нельзя. Нас могут там ждать. Доедим до города на автобусе, а потом решим, что делать, — Дерек вытащил кошелек и стал проверять, какие из карт у него есть, и на что он может в дальнейшем рассчитывать. Кейт обрезала ему путь в Мексику, по крайне мере, на сегодняшний день. Но он может все еще вернуться на родину, если сможет купить билет на самолет с чужого имени. Дерек не брал поддельные паспорта, тот, что у него был, выпал в аэропорту и остался там. Ему нужно будет сделать новый у Мартиноса. Но тот может не согласиться помогать за бесплатно. Нужны деньги, наличка. А у Дерека ее нет. Нужно снять. Но так, чтобы Кейт, имеющая доступ к его имени и счетам, не узнала про это. Он не хочет снова убегать от нее, как заяц, а чтобы не убегать, а биться с ней, он слишком слаб. Его якорь, что держал его в равновесии, и его стая, что давала ему сил, исчезли. Он словно потерял все, но должен продолжать работать также, как раньше. Так не получится. Изменения неизбежны.

— Мы приедем в город, а потом ты меня бросишь? Я так не хочу!

Стайлз подбежал, чтобы идти с Дереком, что был увлеченным своими мыслями, наравне. По руке Стайлза текла темноватая кровь из места, где Кейт полоснула ножом. Теплая кровь выливалась из раны и стекала ручейком вниз, капая с пальцев на светлый асфальт. Но Дерек был слишком в себе, чтобы почувствовать запах чужой крови, а Стайлз слишком вне себя, чтобы также обратить на это внимание. Сердце Стайлза все еще не могло успокоиться после забега в аэропорту, и его мозги зудели от потока мыслей и чувств.

— Слушай, ты же не знаешь, куда идти. Ты даже сюда ехал по навигатору, я видел. Давай не будем рушить наш такой хороший тендем? М, как тебе идея? Я за. Половина уже согласна, подумай...

Они нашли автобус, что шел до Манхеттена, и зашли в него. Водитель странно посмотрел на них, но ничего не сказал. Дерек прошел в самый конец и пропустил Стайлза к окну, точнее тот сам нырнул ему под руку и занял это место, говоря «спасибо». Закатив глаза, Дерек сел рядом. Сдвоенное место. Их бедра соприкасались, так места были узкими. Весь ряд слева в автобусе был такой, сидения же справа были для одиночек. Их уже все заняли интроверты. Стайлз, как настоящий экстраверт, умудрился занять свое небольшое местечко собой полностью, раздвинув ноги и поставив локоть на подлокотник места Дерека. Тогда-то Дерек и заметил рану у Стайлза на плече. Стайлз отвернулся к окну, думая, что будет делать, когда они приедут на свою остановку, и не сразу услышал Дерека, что его звал по имени.

Тогда Дерек, исчерпавший запас слов, молча стал отрезать-отрывать кусочек своей футболки, чтобы из него можно было сделать бинтик и повязать этому придурку с родинками на шее, словно скопление созвездий в одном месте, его кровоточащую рану. Выглядит серьезно. И почему только не чувствует, что ранен? Недотепа.

Стайлз услышал треск ткани и обернулся, вскидывая верх бровями:

— Что ты делаешь?

— На руку свою взгляни. Сам-то не чувствуешь, что течет?

Стайлз не чувствовал. Точнее, почувствовал боль, но забыл про нее. Как-то не до того было. Он поднял ладонь, которая была уже почти вся красная от крови, и вот уже четко ощутил резь в плече. Фу-фу-фу... Ну только не кровь. Он не переносит вид крови. И запах тоже. Мерзость. Ну почему всегда он. Почему Дерек цел? На нем ни царапинки. Свеж и прекрасен, как черная роза. А он как дырявый мусорный пакет. Источает зловоние и рвется.

— Меня щас вырвет. Убери это, пожалуйста.

Стайлз снял куртку, подняв рукав футболки, и откинулся на спинку сидения. У него закружилась голова от медного запаха, а еще он словно чувствовал, что у него болят вены во всем теле, потому что кровь выходит из его тела, вместо того, чтобы быть внутри и циркулировать, поддерживая в нем жизнь. Конечно, это все его воображение, и, отдавшись чуть больше этому плавающему чувству, он бы понял, как смешно страдать от кровоточащей ранки, словно ты гору трупов вживую увидел.

— Что, падаешь в обморок при виде крови? Кровь на ладонях тебя не беспокоила. Сейчас что изменилось?

Стайлз цокнул, и открыл глаза, но избегая опускать его на свое плечо. В автобусе основная масса людей сидела впереди, поэтому, так как они говорили не так уж громко, никто не смотрел на них с широко раскрытыми глазами. Хотя одна дамочка обернулась, тут же отвернувшись обратно. Мало кому до тебя есть дело в большом городе. Тут думают о себе самом, а не другом. Это вроде хорошо, иногда, а иногда не очень, как-то грустно, что ли. В Бейкон Хиллс, хоть он и был там изгоем, Стайлз чувствовал себя спокойнее. Стабильно. Он не боялся, что, если упадет замертво на улице, мимо него пройдут, как здесь. Как-то он снимал репортаж о старухе, что умерла в своей квартире и пролежала там столько, что стала мумией. Только спустя несколько лет ее нашли и похоронили, потому что у нее накопилось долгов за квартплату. Стайлз не хочет такой участи. Мысли о том, что никому не будет дела до его смерти, навеивают тоску и печаль. Аж глаза щиплет. Хах...

Дерек взглянул на его лицо, пока обвязывал руку, но предпочел выслушать, а не говорить. Все-таки противоположности иногда правда притягиваются. Интроверт и экстраверт. Богач и нищий. Оборотень и человек. Тот, кто нарушает закон и диктует свои правила, и тот, кто знает законы наизусть и соблюдать их — его профессиональная обязанность. Репутации можно лишиться в два счета.

— Знаешь... ладонь, на которой пара красных бусинок и пиздецкий порез, из которого кровь льется как вино из порванного пакета, это совсем разные вещи, тебе так не кажется?

— Нет.

— Ну и похуй.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул через нос и закрыл глаза. Не лучшее решение, так как он почувствовал медный запах еще сильней, и у него участился пульс, дыхание стало чаще. Черт, он умирает. Точно умирает. Крови так много. Это же его кровь, она не должна быть на теле, она должна быть внутри! Внутри! Что-то идет не так! Катастрофа... это все... идет не так. Что-то не так. Столько тревоги внутри. Он умрет. Все старания ничего не значат. 

И тогда, когда Стайлз задышал со свистом от сжавшихся бронхов, готовый потерять сознание от нехватки воздуха, Дерек впихнул ему в ухо наушник с громким шумом моря, играющего у волка на телефоне. Благо, он прихватил его с собой из машины рефлекторно.

Морские волны гребли песок и камни, и Стайлз слышал, как подобно размеренному сердцебиению, море гонит туда-сюда волны. Вш-ш... Вш-ш... И никакого лишнего шума. Так четко, гармонично, спокойно. Умиротворяет. Абстрагирует от суеты вокруг. Ты словно больше не заложник своих проблем, проблемы кажутся не такими существенными, когда ты не чувствуешь, что зажат в тиски своей социальной роли, а свободен, как чайка на океаном, и можешь выбрать любой путь, лететь и плыть, куда хочешь, даже если где-то вырастит изгородь. У тебя столько путей, столько прекрасного места. И даже если ты умрешь, жизнь вокруг продолжится. Все умирает и сменяет друг друга, и живет, проходя циклы, вечно. Ты часть этого.

Стайлз успокоился, а потом, выдернув наушник и отдавая его хозяину, поблагодарил:

— Спасибо.

Дерек промычал вместо ответа. Есть два типа мычания: «Да» и «Нет». И не всегда окружающие верно понимали значение, принимая да за нет и нет за да. Но Дерек все равно продолжил так делать, хотя и был согласен, что удобнее говорить словами.

— Все детство я жил у моря. Дома не было небоскребов и пробок, и все знали имена друг друга. В Нью-Йорке такого нет, и иногда из-за этого я выхожу из себя. Это помогает мне иногда.

Стайлз не мог утверждать, но все же знал, что он первый, с кем Дерек поделился своей музыкой. Если шумы можно так назвать.

Автобус тронулся с места, и они поехали по шоссе.

— Круто... я, конечно, не с райского местечка у океана, но у меня тоже есть музыка с особым смыслом. Правда, не знаю, слушаешь ли такое. Если дашь наушники, я покажу.

Дерек выткнул белый провод, а Стайлз воткнул наушники в свой сотовый. Недолго полистав свой «любимый» плейлист, он нашел нужную песню, и рассмеялся, когда Дерек вздрогнул от громкого панк-рока, звенящего у него в ушах. Но текст понравился Дереку, и позже, когда классика панка, MisFits, закончили напевать «Выкопайте ее кости», Дерек слушал другие песни группы вместе со Стайлзом, который забрал один наушник себе.

«Она является, чем угодно,

Она пришла отовсюду...

Она станет, чем угодно,

Чем угодно, пока это моё...

И дверь, которую оно открывает, — путь назад

Или это путь наружу?

Она появится в любом месте,

Отовсюду она увидит тебя.

Ложь и тайны придут в твой мир,

В любое время, в любом месте она заберёт меня...

И смерть поднимется наверх, шаг за шагом,

Чтобы поднести тебе розу, сожжённую её сыном...»


End file.
